


The Devil and Leonard McCoy

by Sarara3



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Devil and Daniel Webster, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Deal with a Devil, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarara3/pseuds/Sarara3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy and his wife, Jocelyn, are getting a divorce. In his grief and desire for his daughter to have a good life, he [mostly] unknowingly makes a deal with the devil. The devil, however, take a strong liking to him and clings to him throughout his life and their deal. Loosely based on "The Devil and Daniel Webster" by Stephen Vincent Benét and "The Devil and Tom Walker" by Washington Irving and, of course, the Legend of Faust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a labor of love and I've been working on it for months. Literally for months. Hopefully I'll be able to post chapters with relative frequency because I have more than a few written. But it will take some time. I'm very protective and self-conscious.
> 
> Completely un-beta read because I have no friends XD
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome because your support makes me feel warm and fuzzy, you freaking lovelies!!! <3

Leonard McCoy had been dealt a rough hand in his life. Hit after hit kept coming and he felt like he could never get a break. He was currently sitting in a room with his soon-to-be ex-wife and her overpaid lawyer while their daughter sat on the opposite side of a one-way mirror playing with toys. Leonard had thought it better for her not to sit in with them because he knew things could get heated.

“Dammit, Len, are you even listening?” A sharp voice cut into his haze.

“I am.”

“Then what do you have to say? This is a discussion.” Her condescension helped solidify that he’d made the right call about Joanna; it was bad enough that Jocelyn spoke down to him in private but he couldn’t bear it being done in front of their daughter.

“It’s not, Jocelyn. It’s not a discussion at all.” She screwed up her face in disbelief. “It’s a negotiation. And all I want from this is what’s best for _her_.” He pointed at the mirror to their daughter.

“So what do you think is best for her, then? You’re not being helpful here!”

Leonard heaved a sigh and scrubbed his hand down his face. “What’s best for her is not getting this divorce, but since you’re so hell-bent, I guess the correct answer is ‘visitation rights.’”

Jocelyn’s head snapped back in surprise. She seemed to soften for a moment and said, “Okay. How often?”

“Whenever she requests and a standard every weekend.” Jocelyn hardened again. “Every _other_ weekend. And half of every major holiday.” he amended. He stood his ground on being able to see her if she asked for it.

“Deal.” The lawyer, Whats-His-Name, recorded the terms on his laptop and printed them out on a portable printer. He passed the paper to Jocelyn first. Leonard noticed that his hand lingered on hers a little longer than was professionally necessary. A puzzle piece fell into place in his head. After signing the paper as well, he gave it to the lawyer.

“I’ll have copies sent to both of you by the end of the week. Today, Joanna will go home with Jocelyn and you can see her this weekend. Thank you both for your time.” With that, he got up and waited for them to do the same.

Jocelyn rose and extended her hand to shake Leonard’s as if they’d conducted a business agreement. He gripped her hand and just before he let her go, he looked her directly in the eyes and said, “Really, Jocelyn? Him?”

Her face flushed hot and humiliated. He dropped her hand, disgusted and turned to leave the room. He knocked on the door where Joanna was and entered.

“Daddy!” she called from the floor and jumped up to hug him. He picked her up and snuggled her close. “Wanna see what I built?”

“You bet I do, darlin’!” He put her down and she grabbed his hand to lead him to a structure made with wooden blocks.

“It’s your hospital, Daddy! I’m gonna go there someday to be a doctor, just like you!” Leonard’s heart seized in his chest and he fought back tears.

“That’s my girl. But you have to do well in school first; can you promise me you’ll do that?”

Her eyes grew large in her head. She nodded enthusiastically. “I will, Daddy. I won’t let you down!” He kissed her forehead and she wrapped her small arms around his neck. “Why are you sad, Daddy?” She reached up to wipe stray tears from his face, which only inspired more to roll down his cheeks.

“I’m just gonna miss you, Jo-Bug. That’s all.”

“Why do you have to miss me, Daddy?”

“Well…” Just as he was about to explain, Jocelyn opened the door and stood there, listening carefully to what he was going to say. He cleared his throat before continuing. “Your mommy and I have made a very big decision. But I want you to know it doesn’t mean we don’t both love you very much.”

She looked very confused and like she was about to cry. “What happened?” she whispered.

“Mommy and I aren’t going to live together anymore. You’re going to live with Mommy, but you and I get to hang out every other weekend and if you ever want to see me, you just have to ask.”

“Don’t you still love Mommy?”

Leonard tried to remember when Jocelyn stopped loving him. He knew that he’d not stopped loving her; not yet. “I do, Jo-Bug. But…” He couldn’t say it.

“Does Mommy not love you anymore?” Leonard couldn’t stop the tears from spilling down his face as Joanna began to cry as well. “It’s okay, Daddy.” She pulled him close and he clung to her for dear life. “I’ll never stop loving you.”

About thirty minutes later, when he’d made plans with Joanna for the upcoming weekend, Leonard left and went straight to the closest bar. He ordered “Whiskey, neat, and keep ‘em comin’.” For the majority of the evening, he managed to stave off conversation by looking surly. He got steadily more buzzed, but it wasn’t dulling the ache like he wanted it to so he started drinking them faster. The bartender gave him wary glances, but McCoy just kept giving him more money and the man didn’t say anything and kept the drinks coming. No one came to sit with him, for which he was initially grateful, but he began to wish that he had someone to talk to. About anything other than his soon-to-be ex-wife.

“You look like you could use a friend.” came a soft voice from behind him. He looked up to see a blonde woman holding a frosty glass of beer. She was very pretty and had bright, sparkling blue eyes surrounded by kohl black eyeliner. Her full lips were coated in red lipstick and turned up in a smile and she stood looking down at him. “Mind if I join you?”

McCoy nodded to the seat across from him, welcoming her presence. She set her glass down on the table and shrugged off her jacket before sitting down. Beneath it, she was wearing a deep red sleeveless shirt and dark jeans. He could see a chain disappear under her shirt, but couldn’t tell what charm was on the necklace. She reached across the table in an attempt to shake his hand. He accepted it and she introduced herself as “Jen Kirk.”

“Leonard McCoy.”

She smiled a truly dazzling smile at him and then signaled for the bartender. He came over and leaned over the table to look at her hungrily. “What’ll it be, Jen?”

“Three more rounds for my friend here and three of what he’s having for me. Thanks, Gene.” She winked at him and he left. Leonard didn’t miss the way that he’d stared down her shirt. As soon as the man was out of earshot, her charming smile faded into something just for him. “He’s such a pig. But he’ll give me free drinks every once in a while. Maybe tonight we’ll get lucky.”

Leonard chuckled. They sat in a companionable silence while they waited for the bartender to come back with her order. She drained the rest of her beer as he approached the table. He watched her intently after he set their drinks down. With slender fingers, she wiped at the excess beer on her lips. Then she sucked the finger into her mouth and let it slip out obscenely. She put the empty glass on his tray.

“Thank you, baby.” He turned around and adjusted himself before leaving the table again. “It’s definitely gonna be a lucky night, Leonard!” He laughed and raised his glass in toast to her. She knocked hers back just as quick as he did. The burn was good to Leonard. “I know they say ‘beer before liquor, never sicker,’ but I couldn’t let a handsome man like you drink fine whiskey all by himself.”

“That saying is actually bullshit. It’s all about quantity and tolerance, not sequence.” Jen blinked at him. “Sorry. I’m a doctor. Biology is kinda my thing.”

She smiled wickedly at him. “A sawbones, eh?” He nodded sheepishly. “Nothing sexier than a man who saves live and drinks good liquor.”

“Now, I’m not sure. I think maybe there’s nothing sexier than a woman who can pull off red lipstick who also drinks good liquor.”

She hummed her appreciation of his statement and sipped at her second glass of whiskey. “I guess we’ll have to agree to disagree.”

They chatted pleasantly for a long time and got progressively flirtier. The liquor kept coming and the bartender stopped accepting Leonard’s money. The pair had relocated from the table to a booth where Jen sat closer to Leonard. Leonard didn’t seem to mind because he’d placed his arm on the seat behind her so she could get even closer. They talked and laughed easily.

“So, I hate to ask this question, but what brings you here, Bones?”

Leonard grimaced and ran his hand through his hair. The new nickname made him feel warm and fuzzy, but that feeling was an undercurrent to the primary shame about why he was in the bar in the first place. “Do you really wanna do this? We been havin’ such a good time an’ I’d hate to ruin it with mah sob story.” Jen smirked as his accent came out more and more with the increased liquor in his blood.

“I mean, I know you came here to escape your problems, but you’re sitting here with your wedding ring on and chatting me up like you’re available. I’d hate to ruin anything…”

Leonard snorted bitterly. “S’nothin’ to ruin, darlin’, I promise.” She turned in his arms to face him better. She had very nearly crawled into his lap to hear him out. Leonard was surprised that she didn’t even need to prompt him in order to continue. “I just signed off on a divorce today. My wife is leaving me for the divorce lawyer. And for the rest of her life, I’ll only get to see my daughter every other weekend and on special occasions. Luckily, I have a place close to the hospital for when I work insane hours. I’d hate to have to back to that house tonight…”

“Shit, Bones, I’m so sorry.” Jen said and stroked his chest.

“This morning, she says to me that she wants to be a doctor. Just like her daddy. And all I want is for her to be the best doctor she can be and have the best education money can buy. I want a good, easy, damn-near perfect life for her…” He scrubbed his hand across his eyes and sagged a little. “I’m sorry about –”

“What would you be willing to do to give her that?”

Leonard blinked dumbly at her. “What do you mean?”

She shifted onto her knees in the booth next to him. She got very close to him and spoke intensely. “What would you be willing to do so that she could have that ‘damn-near perfect’ life, Bones? What would you give up in order to give her everything you want for her?”

The word, “Anything!” left his mouth before he could help himself. Jen’s eyes glittered with something otherworldly. Leonard couldn’t take his eyes from hers, even when they seemed to turn darker than her natural color. “I would sell my soul to the Devil himself in order to give Joanna the life she deserves!” His voice was hushed and intense, his eyes wild.

Jen moaned as she closed the distance between their lips. “Promise?” she spoke against him.

“Yes!” he whispered back desperately.

Jen dug her fingers roughly into his hair and drove her tongue into his mouth. He groaned pleasantly at the rough kiss and tried to pull her into his lap.

“This ain’t that kinda bar, folks. Take it somewhere else.” The bartender looked very displeased that they been making out like teenagers in the corner of his bar. He’d abandoned a number of thirsty patrons completely to kick the pair out.

Jen giggled breathlessly and licked Leonard’s lips before saying, “Take me home, Bones.”

They quickly settled the tab and left the bar. A taxi was already waiting outside to take them back to Leonard’s apartment. They kissed hungrily the entire ride. Jen overpaid the driver and they stumbled into the elevator. She backed him into the wall and slid her hands beneath his button-down shirt, scratching his skin. He shivered and growled as he kissed her hard. The door opened to a neighbor gasping.

Jen giggled and grabbed his hand, pulling him out. Leonard mumbled a mostly sincere “Sorry!” at his shocked neighbor. Leonard reached into his pocket for his keys and Jen pressed against his back. Her mouth was hot on his shoulder and her clever hand was making its way from his chest to his jeans. He fumbled with the keys are she pressed the heel of her hand into his growing erection. Unable to help himself, he groaned and thunked his forehead against the door.

“Open the door. Please, Bones.” Jen breathed in his ear. He was finally able to get the door open and he pulled her inside.

The apartment itself was pretty barren. There were some medical textbooks lying around on the few pieces of furniture. It was pleasant enough despite not looking like anyone really lived there. Jen briefly thought that that fact would change soon, but wasn’t able to give more consideration because Leonard was pulling her into the bedroom.

They walked into the room and Jen tore Leonard’s shirt over his head. She bent down to bite at the newly exposed flesh and he hissed. Before he could retaliate, she shoved him backwards onto the bed. He bounced lightly and undid his pants before scooting back to look at her. She slowly took off her clothes and then climbed onto the bed, straddling him. She rode him relentlessly until they were both panting and Leonard was babbling. He looked at her at the height of their passion and noticed that her eyes were entirely black. He gasped and she dove in to kiss him. The maneuver distracted him enough but he could also blame the mind-blowing sex as well as the alcohol. If he remembered to ask her about it later, it would certainly be a hell of a story.

When they both finished, Leonard thought that Jen might leave. What she did do was jump in the shower with him, steal a pair of his pajama bottoms, and spend the night. The smell of cinnamon rolls baking woke him the next morning and he rose to go to the kitchen. Jen leaned against the counter with a steaming mug of coffee at her elbow, a timer next to the mug, and a newspaper open in front of her. He came up behind her and ran his hands on her back. She hummed in satisfaction and turned to kiss him again.

“Smells good in here.”

“I figured I could make you breakfast since you let me fuck you senseless and then sleep in your bed.”

Leonard laughed and poured himself a mug of coffee. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, Bones. Anything you want.”

“I thought I saw something last night and –”

Jen drew in a sharp breath, effectively silencing the doctor. “I know exactly what you saw. And we need to talk about that.

Leonard was very wary. “What’s going on, Jen?”

Gesturing for him to sit down, Jen launched into the most bizarre story Leonard had ever heard. “Remember when I asked you what you’d be willing to do in order to give your daughter the perfect life you wanted and you said you’d be willing to sell your soul to the Devil himself?” Leonard nodded. “Well, as it turns out, the Devil is actually female. I’m the Devil and we made a verbal contract and we finalized the deal with a kiss.”

Leonard stared at her, completely un _willing_ to believe what she had just told him, but surprisingly _able_ to do so. He did have questions, though. “Is that why you had sex with me?”

“Actually, no. That was entirely for my benefit. And yours. All that’s required to seal a deal is a kiss. You’re just…” She hungrily looked him over again. “Wildly attractive and I couldn’t help myself.” She smirked wickedly at him.

Leonard faltered for a moment before saying, “Thanks, I guess, but aren’t you supposed to negotiate that kind of thing? Not the sex, the deal.”

She sat down next to him at the table. “Typically, yes. But you volunteered it and I’m willing to make some alterations to a standard deal to make up for that little oversight.” Leonard heaved a sigh and sagged back in his chair. “You’re taking this alarmingly well. I mean, you just learned that, not only is the Devil real, but she’s a woman, you slept with her, and you made a deal with her. Not many people in your position would be able to retain such calm.” She reached out to stroke his hand. Surprisingly, he didn’t recoil from her touch; he actually seemed to welcome it.

“Well, I made a deal for my daughter. I suppose there’s nothing more honorable than that, right?”

Jen smiled. “That’s the spirit!” Just then, the timer went off and she stood to get the cinnamon rolls from the oven. She set down the gooey pastries in front of him and rested her chin on her palm. “Are you okay?”

Leonard picked up one of the rolls and began to unravel it, steam erupting from it. “I don’t know.” He slowly and thoughtfully chewed on breakfast. Jen allowed him time to process and waited for him to speak next. He considered a number of things before speaking again. “So what are the terms?”

Jen was a little surprised. “You want to discuss terms already? Are you sure?”

“There’s nothing else really to process. It’s a little hard to believe, but I know what I saw and why in the hell would you make up a story like that?”

“I dunno, women might make up a lot crazier stories to sleep with a guy like you. Have you seen yourself?” He laughed despite himself. “But if you like, we can get down to brass tacks.”

“Do I have to sign something in my own blood?”

Jen shook her head as she sipped at her coffee. “Nothing quite so archaic as that. Like I said, we already sealed the deal with the kiss. I just need to tweak some of the terms because of the non-traditional bargaining process.” Leonard nodded.

“You can do that even after the deal is made?”

She smiled and winked at him. “I’m the Devil, Bones. I can alter deals whenever and however I want. Of course, there are certain guidelines. But, this is also a special circumstance.” She reached over to the other side of the table and pulled a leather bound book from a bag. “I would normally give a person seven years left on the Earth in exchange for their eternal soul. You’d be surprised what people will give up their soul for. You’re quite noble for doing what you’re doing.” She flipped through her book and made notes of things to consider and possible work into this deal. Leonard sat patiently while Jen looked, humming occasionally and dog-earing pages.

He steeled himself before asking, “Do I get to make a request?” There was hope in his voice.

Without looking up, she said, “I’ll consider any requests. What do you have in mind?”

Leonard leaned forward and drew her attention to him. “I just want to be around long enough to see her graduate from med school and get her first job in a good hospital.”

Jen pursed her lips. “You’re a better negotiator than most. That’s not bad. How many years do you think that will be?”

“Well, it doesn’t really matter because you can come for me the day she gets hired or the day after.”

Surprisingly, Jen softened at how strict he was being on himself. “Well, she’ll need to do a residency after she graduates and that takes, what, four years?” Leonard nodded. “Because I like you and because the circumstances were so unique – and don’t you think I’ll be doing a deal like this again anytime soon; it’s by the books from here on out!” He smirked at her. “I’ll give you until she’s been a full-fledged doctor for a year. You have the years between now and school, plus med school, plus residency, and then that year. More than enough to make her daddy proud.”

“Deal!” he said without hesitation. The quick response startled her a little, but she nodded. She jotted down her notes and his negotiations on a fine piece of parchment she’d pulled from the back of the book. When she looked back up at him, her eyes were black.

“Keep in mind that if I catch you trying to make another deal with a demon, I’ll take you without hesitation and you’ll never get to see her success.” Her voice had taken on a deeper undertone. The dark, demonic part of her was coming to the surface, but only to make a point and seal the deal.

Leonard shook his head aggressively. “No, I’m not jeopardizing this! It’s this deal or nothing; I won’t even _think_ about trying to make a different deal. My baby girl is too valuable to try anything else.”

Jen leaned into his space and said, “It’s a deal, then.” She kissed him with the same ferocity she had the night before and he kissed back just as hard. When they separated, she licked his lips once more. She looked at the parchment on the table; it was now signed by both of them. She smiled happily at him and tucked it again in the back of the book.

“So what happens now?”

“Now, you go on and live your life. Get your daughter a good education; send her to good schools. Go back to your hospital and save some lives, Bones.” His eyes followed her as she moved about the room collecting her things. “As for me? I go back to my nasty business in Hell.”

“So, I won’t…” Leonard rubbed at the back of his neck, blushing. “I won’t see you again until you come for my soul?”

His question caused her to stop in her tracks and turn to look at him. He refused to meet her gaze and a wide, wicked, pleased smile broke out on her face. “Are you trying to say you’re going to miss me, Bones?”

“I, uhm… Well… No, I mean…” He blushed and stammered. It was adorable.

Jen laughed lightly at his poorly veiled desire to see her again and leaned against the table beside him. She grabbed his hand and just held it in her lap. “You do realize you just asked if you could see the Devil again, right?” He nodded, but he looked a little lost. Maybe he was clinging to her because she was telling him the truth and his wife had cheated on him. Something in her said that there was no way he could genuinely want to be with her; after all she was only biding time until she could take his soul. The grip he held on her hand, though, told her something else.

“Please?”

She drew her eyebrows together and cradled his hand closer to her chest. “Bones, you’re asking a dangerous thing. I know I look like a sweet girl, but I’m not. I take souls. I corrupt people. I wage wars with armies of demons. I’m not a nice person!”

“Yeah, I know. I just… Never mind.” Leonard tried to extricate his hand from hers, but she didn’t let him go.

She moved closer to him and kissed him lightly. “I’ll check up on you every once in a while.” He smiled as she gathered her things and left.


	2. House Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen visits Leonard and continues to hold up her end of the bargain. Leonard shows Jen how thankful he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER!!! I'm clearly trash and undeserving of your affection ;_; I've been in a bit of a personal rut and writing is hard when you're depressed... But hopefully this pleases you. It's pretty pleasing to me, so hopefully you feel the same.
> 
> This chapter is where the porn really starts. I've never really written porn before, so don't judge me too harshly, please?
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome. Hope y'all like it! -nervous-

Several years had passed before Jen reappeared in Leonard’s life. Joanna had just started high school and was studying non-stop. Leonard sat in his living room, reading a medical journal with his bare feet up on the coffee table. He wore glasses, jeans, and a button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A knock came from his door and he checked the clock on the wall as he got up.

“Hi daddy!” Joanna greeted him with a hug.

“Hey, Jo-Bug. What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be getting ready for the anniversary dinner?”

“Yeah, but I wanted to see you first. Make sure you were okay.”

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. “I’m fine, baby girl. Want something to drink? I’ve got sweet tea.”

“Of course you do.” His daughter smiled as she followed him to the kitchen. Even though Jocelyn had insisted on moving to New York, he still liked to have some Georgia comforts. “Are you sure you’re okay, Dad? I hate leaving you alone on this day.”

“Jo, I’m fine. Honest. It doesn’t hurt anymore. We’re still kinda friendly; s’not like I avoid her completely. Plus, the fact that you’re here asking that question is enough to make me be okay. Thank you, baby girl.”

She finished her glass of tea and rinsed it before placing it in the sink. “I believe you. I guess.” He chuckled and she smirked at him. She hugged him and said, “I’ll call you later to make sure you’re not hanging from your shower rod.”

He barked out a laugh. The girl had inherited his dark sense of humor. “My shower rod ain’t strong or tall enough. I got a balcony, though.”

“Maybe I’ll just swing by, then.”

“Don’t.” He sighed. “Listen, why don’t you ask me that question again?”

“Which question?”

“Remember the day I told you what was happening and you asked me a question? Ask again.”

Joanna frowned and tried to remember. When she did, a sad smile spread across her face. “Don’t you love Mommy anymore?”

Leonard shook his head. “I don’t. But I love you even more for it.” Joanna’s smile turned from sad to beaming quicker than Leonard had ever seen. They hugged tight again. “I’ll talk to you later, sweetness. Say hi to the folks for me. Love you, Jo-Bug.”

“Love you, Daddy.”

He shut the door behind her and picked up his medical journal. Just as he was sitting down again, another knock came from the door. He walked to the door and opened it. Without looking, he began to speak. “Look, Jo, I’m really, o–”

“Hi, Bones.” The woman standing in the hallway looked exactly the same as the day they had met.

“Jen!” He surprised even himself with how pleased he sounded to see her.

She crowded into his space and tipped her head up to speak against his lips. “Aww, you remember me?”

“Of course I do. You effectively own my soul, remember?” He leaned in closer to her and licked at her lips.

She closed her eyes and groaned. “Okay, I’m definitely making looking this good and being this filthy a sin.” He pulled her into the apartment and closed the door.

Jen made her way into the apartment, looking around. Setting down a briefcase she’d carried in, she turned back to look at Leonard. She was wearing a black, pinstripe, pencil skirt with a simple white button-down blouse. Her lips had the same red lipstick as the last time and all Leonard could think about was getting it all over him.

“Thoughts of that nature are a sin, too, you know. You could be mine sooner than we agreed.”

“Darlin’, I got nowhere to be. I could be yours all night if’n you want.”

At that, Jen laughed heartily and walked slowly to stand in front of him. Leonard decided that he liked the sound of her laugh and the movements of her body. A flickering in Jen’s eyes told Leonard that she knew what he’d been thinking. She reached out a hand to toy with the buttons on his shirt. Her other hand was brought up to rest around the back of his neck, setting his nerves alight. His pulse raced and his pupils dilated as she did little more than just touch him lightly. Without even being told to do so, he obediently kept his hands to himself and just let her touch. She flicked her eyes to his, searching for something; he couldn’t imagine what. More than anything, he wanted to lean down and kiss her, but he controlled the impulse. They stood in silence for longer than Leonard would have thought possible. Jen seemed to be listening to his heartbeat, his thoughts, and his very soul.

Without warning, she turned and walked back to her briefcase. “I have something for you.” She bent down and Leonard couldn’t help where his eyes went. One of her feet tipped up on its toe and he could see the red bottom to her high heels. The backseam of her stockings drew his eye to the ample curve of her behind.

“Naughty, naughty Bones.” she scolded as she stood back up. He tried to look sorry, but he didn’t think he’d succeeded. Choosing not to address his unconvincing display, she closed the distance between them and held out a paper for him. He took it and looked at it. Once he’d read the first line of it, he looked at her with wide eyes.

“Acceptance to Johns Hopkins?!”

Jen smiled. “Of course! You wanted the best for her, right?”

“Well, yeah, but I didn’t think –”

“Didn’t think I would pull Johns Hopkins for her? Really, Bones. I might be the Devil, but we had a deal. I mean, it’ll have to wait until she’s actually ready to go, but it’s already on the books. Just have her apply.” He gaped at her. She huffed and pulled off her shoes. “Should I not have aimed that high? Would you prefer a state school? I can rig it a different –”

“No! No, I’m sorry. I just…” He shifted uneasily from foot to foot and ran a hand through his hair. “I guess I just never really expected you to go straight for the top. Not that I doubt your abilities. At all. And I _do_ want the best for her. So, thank you for this.” He stood up straighter and fixed her with a look of unadulterated gratitude and wonder. “I guess I just never imagined a child of mine going to a school that fine. I can’t thank you enough for this.”

“All that Southern gratitude is going to rot my teeth, Bones!” Jen stepped closer to him again and hooked her fingers into his belt loops just to hold him there.

“Sorry. I’m just real grateful is all.”

“You’re welcome.”

Leonard rested his hands on hers and they stood looking at each other. They had a million conversations and none in the silence of the room. A small smile crept, unbidden, across Jen’s face. Leonard’s mirrored hers and he unconsciously clutched her hands tighter in his.

“Say, you hungry? Do you even eat? I make some mean fried chicken and I’ve got some sweet tea. Do you want any–”

She silenced him by pulling him down for a kiss. He relaxed into it and moved one hand to bury it in her hair. She hummed and nibbled at his bottom lip. “I do eat.” she said against his lips. “So why don’t you whip up some of that good ol’ fashioned fried chicken and I’ll make some drinks. After I change.”

Leonard could only nod as she kissed him soundly again and turned to walk to his room. He went into the kitchen and got all the ingredients for the meal. The most important parts being the Crisco, the buttermilk, the spices, and the paper bag. If he was going to do it, he was going to do it right. He laid out everything on the counter and began meal-prep. He heard her rustling around in his room and glanced up.

She’d removed her skirt and was unbuttoning her blouse. Her eyes were drawn to something to her left. Somehow, Leonard was able to summon up enough brain power to determine she was scanning his bookshelf. The shirt slipped from her shoulders and she stood there, bold as brass, in nothing but her bra, underwear, and stockings. She turned her back on him and put her foot on the bed. Her stockings were delicately rolled from her legs and placed on the pile of clothing she’d created. Then she walked out of his eyeline and he heard a drawer opening. The chicken lay forgotten on the counter, but luckily he hadn’t actually started frying it yet. When she exited his bedroom, she was wearing a pair of his pajama pants, but no shirt over her bra. His pajamas sat low on her hips because of how big they were on her. Neither of them cared particularly much.

“I’ll never get over how sexy it is to watch a woman take off stockings. And somehow putting them on is just as sexy.”

She smiled and sauntered over to him. His hands immediately went to her slender hips. “What about a woman wearing your pjs and little else?”

“Now, _that_ is just plain irresistible, darlin’.”

He quickly bent down to grip the backs of her thighs and lift her up onto the counter. A startled expression briefly graced her features, but it was soon replaced by one of wanton desire. From between her legs, he leaned in to kiss her and she immediately drove her tongue into his mouth. The kiss was filthy and sloppy and perfect. As she kissed him, she took hold of his shirt front and tore the two pieces from one another. Buttons flew all over the kitchen and Jen’s clever fingers scraped down his chest. He pulled back from her lips to hiss and took the opportunity to dip down to her neck and sink his teeth into her flesh. She moaned and dug her nails in harder.

Blindly, she reached for his belt and undid his pants. A desperate sound escaped Leonard’s mouth that he would later deny vehemently but Jen would always remember as one of her favorite sounds of all time. Clumsy but determined fingers scrabbled at the top hem of the pajamas and her underwear. Soon, he was able to remove them and she, in turn, used her feet to push his jeans down his thighs. He entered her roughly and she dug her nails into the countertop, literally making grooves where her fingers scratched across the granite. His hips snapped back and forth and she nearly screamed in pleasure, bracing her hands on either side of her hips on the counter. One of his hands was settled at the small of her back and the other rested on top of the closest of hers. His head fell to her shoulder and she nuzzled his neck, occasionally licking the beads of sweat accumulating there.

“Bones, please!” she whimpered. He canted his hips, changing the angle, and Jen’s hand flew from the counter to the back of his neck. Breathy, desperate gasps left her mouth and she swore with more fervency.

A steady stream of mumbling could be heard spilling from Leonard’s lips as his pace increased. His voice got progressively louder and Jen could hear things like, “Oh god!” and “Fucking perfect!” and he kept saying “Jen! Jen! Jen!” like a prayer. His voice became more ragged and wrecked the closer he got to the edge. Jen’s voice got higher and she scratched her nails at Leonard’s neck. They both panted and moaned and Jen unexpectedly shoved them both away from the counter. Leonard had enough sense and balance left to go gracefully down onto the floor on his back without losing their intimate contact and then Jen took over completely.

She braced one hand on his chest, the other having laced their fingers tight together, and rocked hard until they were both crying out their release. Her eyes had gone entirely black for a moment and Leonard couldn’t help but find it arousing. _If I weren’t an old man, I’d be raring to go again!_ he thought a little bitterly.

Jen laughed breathlessly as she languidly lay down on his chest. “I can wait until you’re ready again. Old man.” He laughed, eyes crinkling beautifully and lifted his head to kiss her. She sank into the kiss and stroked up his side. He hummed and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her impossibly closer. Their hands explored one another’s exposed flesh and carded lazily through hair as they came down from their high. Jen leaned up slightly to look at him. “I promised you a drink, didn’t I?”

Leonard sighed, sated. “That you did. An’ I promised fried chicken. But, I dunno now.” Jen quirked an eyebrow. “I’m kinda comfy here on the floor.” She laughed and leaned in to kiss him again. “But I s’pose I could rustle us up a lil somthin’.”

“I love it when you get all ‘Southern gentleman’ on me. Or, rather, _in_ me.” Leonard laughed shyly and turned his head away, blushing. “He blushes, too! This just keeps getting better and better.” They lay together on the floor for a few moments more before Jen eased up and stretched. She carefully got off of him and began collecting clothes, placing them on the counter. She held her hand out to help him off of the floor and he stood up tall, stretching as well.

Without further dialogue, they cleaned up, got dressed again, and began bustling about the kitchen. It was oddly domestic especially considering they’d known each other for less than a day, cumulatively. It was even stranger considering one of them was the Devil and was currently promised the eternal soul of the other. No one looking in on the situation would have been any the wiser, but they were both able to recognize and appreciate the craziness of what was going on. After making drinks, Jen snagged one of Leonard’s old college t-shirts from a drawer and hopped up onto the counter to watch him cook.

“So, how is she?”

“Joanna?”

“Yessir.”

He smirked over his shoulder at her. “She’s good. Started high school and so far she’s doin’ real well. ‘Course, I’m holding her to her word from when she was a babe.”

“Of course you are.”

Leonard brought a piece of cooked chicken to her and held it out. She took it from him and took a bite. Rolling her eyes back in her head and groaning, she chewed happily.

“Bones, this is ridiculously amazing!”

“Thank you!” he said, stealing a kiss before going back to the stove. The spices in the batter were dancing across Jen’s tongue and she couldn’t remember enjoying mortal food quite so much. She tried to ignore the familiar, human pull of affection for the man standing on the opposite side of the kitchen. Apparently her thoughts were showing on her face because Leonard turned around to say something to her again and furrowed his brow. “What’s wrong, darlin’?” Hoping to get him to drop the subject, she shook her head and smiled. “Now, I’m no mind reader like you, but you’re not foolin’ me. What is it?” Gently, he settled between her knees and stroked up her arms. She set the mostly eaten piece of chicken down on a napkin to her side and wiped her fingers. He waited patiently for her to collect herself.

When she was done fidgeting, she drew him in close and hugged him quietly. Nothing else needed to be said because Leonard somehow understood what she couldn’t – or wouldn’t - verbalize. She nuzzled his neck and he kissed her hair. The rest of the evening was spent eating the chicken, drinking the finest whiskey Jen could conjure mixed with Leonard’s sweet tea, and watching movies on his couch. A little after 9:00 pm, Leonard’s cell phone rang. Jen had her legs across his lap and one hand tangled in his as he answered the call.

“Hey, Jo-Bug! How was dinner?” Jen could easily hear what Joanna was saying, but she chose to ignore it out of respect. Leonard laughed at something his daughter said and squeezed Jen’s hand. “Well, I’m glad it was fun… I’m fine, I promise. I’m… No, you don’t need to come by. You should be going to bed; it’s a school night!” Another pause on his side of the line allowed Jen to close her eyes and drift a little. “Sugar, stop. I told you, I–”

Jen reached for her glass of whiskey and, in her drowsy state, tipped it over on accident. She swore and jumped up to get paper towels. Placing them on the spill, she apologized to Leonard.

“Who was that?” Joanna asked, having heard Jen’s voice.

“Uhm…” Leonard looked up at Jen, a little lost for a term for her. “I have a… Friend over.”

“A lady friend?”

“Yes, a lady friend.” He ran his hand over his face, clearly worried about how she would take the news. Jen smiled sheepishly and climbed into his lap. She sat, facing him, and stroked a comforting hand across his cheek.

“Daddy! I didn’t know you were dating again!” Joanna sounded genuinely pleased. “What’s her name? Can I meet her? Is she pretty? Of course she’s pretty, that was dumb.” She laughed and Leonard beamed.

“I don’t know if she’s ready to meet my daughter, but…” Jen nodded for him to continue. “Her name is Jennifer. Jen. And she’s… Just about the most gorgeous woman I know. Seconded only by you.” Jen didn’t think it was possible for her to blush anymore, but Leonard managed to make it happen. He smiled fondly at her and kissed her nose.

What the hell was she getting herself into?

“Well, whenever she’s ready, I’m so down to meet her. But for now, tell her ‘hi’ for me! And I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?” He confirmed. “I love you, Dad.”

“Love you, too, kiddo. Goodnight.” He hung up the phone and placed it on the side table. His hands settled on her hips, thumbs playing across her hip bones. Looking up at her, he whispered, “Thanks.”

“For what?”

“For everything? For nothing? For being here? I dunno…”

Jen laughed lightly. “Don’t mention it.” Before too long, Jen’s phone rang. She picked it up and just listened. Leonard couldn’t hear anything, but he could see the effect of the news the speaker was delivering on her face. Without even saying a word, she hung up and a sad smile fell over her face. “I have to go, Bones.”

“Aww! No, really?” His shoulders sagged, but he maintained contact with her.

“Yeah. Got business to attend to.”

“What kind of business?”

A strange twitch ghosted over her mouth and she deflected his question by simply saying, “You don’t want to know…”

She got up from his lap and made her way back into his bedroom to change into her own clothes. He followed her soundlessly and stood in the doorway just watching her move. As she took off Leonard’s clothes, she folded them and put them at the end of the bed. Once she was fully dressed in her own elegant clothing again, she turned to the man in the doorway. The look on his face caught her off guard and her shoes slipped from her fingers.

He looked wounded and empty all of a sudden and the very idea that it affected Jen should have made her sick. It _should_ have, but it didn’t. The old, wasted heart in her chest should not be clenching at the thought of leaving him, but it was. In lieu of addressing the war going on inside her head and her heart, she bent down to pick up her shoes and took longer than strictly necessary putting them on. She straightened to look at him again and his face had softened a little.

“Hey…” she said, walking up to him. His fingers sought her out and pulled her close. She framed his face in her hands and pulled him down to lean her forehead against his. “I won’t make you wait eight years again, okay?” He nodded and drew in a ragged breath, but didn’t seem entirely convinced. “Bones, I promise.”

He sighed. “Okay…”

“Bones, look at me.” she demanded. He raised his eyes to look into hers; they steadily turned black as she spoke slowly. “I will not make you wait eight years again. I’ll see you soon enough. But I have some very serious things to deal with right now.” She stroked her hand up his face and he leaned into the touch. “I will. Come back. For you.” Anyone else might have taken this the wrong way; thinking that she was threatening him. Leonard knew to take it just the way she meant it. She kissed him hard and he felt the weight of her promise in his spine. They separated and he walked her to the door. His hand lingered in hers as she stepped into the hallway. He closed the door on her and turned back to his empty apartment. He sighed and sat on his couch. Not intending to sleep there, he picked up the forgotten medical journal from before. It fell, unread, in his lap as he simply stared into space.

The next morning, he was woken by a sharp knocking at his door. He got up and stretched, his tired joints popping and his neck screaming at him in pain. Falling asleep on the couch turned out to be the worst idea, but in his defense, he’d never meant to do it. In the hallway stood his daughter.

“Dad, you look like hell! Are you okay?” She stepped in and closed the door. Her bookbag landed on the floor and she reached up to touch his face. Leonard thought he saw a slip of paper in her hands and he briefly wondered what it was before deciding he didn’t really care; if it was important, she would address it. His tired eyes struggled to keep her in focus. “What happened, Dad?”

He grunted noncommittally and stumbled into the kitchen to make coffee. She followed him and watched as he fumbled with the coffee maker. She shooed him aside and he sat at the table. The process took her long enough that he was able to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He still looked sad, though.

“Please say something, Dad…” she pleaded as she set down a steaming mug of coffee in front of him.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at school?”

Joanna glared at him. “I still have a half hour and it’s walking distance. Now stop avoiding the subject!” The silence between them grew longer and heavier. “Just so you know, I’m okay with being late. I’ll just tell them it was my father’s fault. Maybe they’ll believe me; maybe they’ll give me detention.”

He groaned and leaned back in the chair. Scrubbing his hand over his tired face, he finally said, “She had to leave for a while. She doesn’t know when she’ll be able to come back.”

Joanna’s face fell and she reached out to touch his arm. “Shit, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t cuss, Joanna.”

“Sorry… But still…” They sat in uncharacteristic silence for as long as Joanna dared. An alarm rang on her phone telling her she had only ten minutes left to get to school. She silenced it and looked at her father again. “Okay, well, it’s Friday, so I’m coming by after school and I’m spending the night. No, you don’t get a say. Try not to get blind drunk today because I’m not taking care of you; we’re hanging out. I’ll see you later. Love you!” She got up, collected her bag, kissed him on the head, and left. Leonard would never be more grateful for his whirlwind daughter and her tough love.


	3. Georgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard has moved back home and Jen pays him a visit, just like she promised. She gets to stay a little longer this time which always makes leaving that much more difficult...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm wicked sorry about the delay between chapters. I'll stop making promises about posting more frequently because god only knows when I'll be not depressed enough to actually write. And sometimes when I'm not-depressed enough to write, I'm still a little too depressed to actually post. I'm sorry about that, but this is my life...
> 
> Anyway, this is probably my favorite chapter. At least so far. I don't really know why, but it is :3 There's a lot of smut in it (waaaaay more than I've ever written before, so please be kind?) but there's also a lot of emotion and character development. At least I think so, haha!
> 
> Again, I'm sorry for the length of time between chapters. I suck. I'll try not to suck as much, but like I said: no more promises. Thanks for sticking with me!!! Y'all are much more than I deserve and I love you very much! Comments and kudos are always welcome because you people are beyond lovely! <3 <3 <3

Four years later, Jen turned up again. Leonard had moved back to Georgia to work at his old hospital. The family farmhouse was left to him and he’d rented it out for a long time, but now he was living in it full time again. His practice was going very well and he was actually happy again. There was just one thing missing…

Leonard had picked up gardening to keep his hands sharp. He’d noticed little twinges of arthritis in his knuckles over the past year and was doing a lot of things with his hands now to avoid it getting worse. His garden was his largest project, but he had also taken to tinkering. The day Jen showed up, she saw him working in the garden which sat next to a sizeable line of peach trees. The first thing she noticed was that he was scruffy; he didn’t have a full beard or moustache, but it had clearly been a couple of days since he’d last shaved. His jeans were covered in dirt where he was kneeling and his boots were well-worn. The shirt he wore was soaked through in spots from the hard work and Georgia heat. He was dirty and sweaty and browned from the sun. Jen was certain he’d never looked more attractive.

She approached him, limping slightly. He saw her shadow and tipped his head up to look at her while shading his eyes. She wore simple jeans, torn at one of the knees and a little dirty. The blood had dried and simply looked brown on the denim. A black sleeveless shirt sat under a red plaid shirt. Heavy, knee-high boots sat on her feet. Her hair was blowing in the soft breeze and her face was a little more worn than the last time Leonard had seen her.

They smiled at each other and he said, “Hiya, stranger.”

“Do you realize how ridiculous this is?”

“Which? Me in a garden, or somethin’ else?”

Her hands gestured to her surroundings. “Devil went down to Georgia?” Before he could even stop himself, he laughed heartily, causing a warm smile to spread across her face as well. He rose and brushed loose dirt from his jeans. They walked toward one another and she very nearly jumped into his arms.

Inside the house, he got cold beverages from the fridge and she walked gingerly around, looking at his house. She was looking at books on his library shelves when he set their drinks down and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Without hesitation, she melted into his embrace and stroked her hands along his arms.

“Hey, are you alright?”

She shook her head. “I’m not, but I can heal this body pretty easily. I just need a couple of days to rest.” Leonard steered her to the comfiest chair in his study and sat her down in it, sitting himself on the arm next to her.

“What happened?”

“Holy war.” A stunned silence fell over the room. “It’s not quite as dire as it sounds, I promise.”

“Jesus, Jen, a holy war sounds pretty dire!”

She laughed and leaned her head on his thigh, pulling his hand down to cradle against her chest. “It’s really nothing. I had some casualties and suffered some other losses.” His hands finally in hers again provided her with some much needed comfort. “Do you remember the crazy weather, worldwide disease, and violent uprisings about a year ago?” He nodded. “That was us.”

“What were you trying to do?”

“Uhm… The Four Horsemen were challenging me and I had to put them in their place.”

Leonard blinked, but couldn’t find the words he wanted to say just yet. Somehow, he could only think of one thing. “I never got sick.”

Jen couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her throat. She shifted in the chair, wincing a little, and rolled her head to look up at him. Mischief and something Leonard couldn’t place danced in her icy blue eyes. “I was actually protecting you. I couldn’t be here physically because I had the armies to lead, but I managed to keep you from the worst of the disease. I know your garden suffered, but there was nothing I could do for that. _You_ are what was most important anyway.”

Leonard smiled and leaned down to kiss her gently, done with that part of the conversation. He was surprisingly accepting but after everything they’d been through, it shouldn’t be _that_ surprising. “Are you hungry?” She nodded. “I’ll bring you something.”

He left her in the room alone while he prepared something for her to eat. She grabbed a book that was sitting on his desk. It was called “Summer of Night.” She curled her legs up underneath her and began to read it. When he came back into the room, sandwich in hand, she had finished several chapters. She was so engrossed in the words that she didn’t notice Leonard was back until he was standing right in front of her.

“Oh! Sorry, Bones. I was really enjoying this.” She held the book up.

He smiled and sat on the footrest in front of her. “It’s one of my favorites.” She gratefully accepted the sandwich; pulled pork with onions on top and homemade coleslaw on the side. She took a bite and groaned. Unable to find the words, she gave Leonard a thumbs up and continued eating. He chuckled and told her, “Old McCoy recipe. Won’t find any pulled pork like that in any store, I can guaran-damn-tee it. The slaw is technically a family recipe, too, but it probably gets changed a little every time I make it.”

“Bones, this is incredible. I… Wow.” She finished off the sandwich and devoured the coleslaw. She hadn’t realized how hungry she really was until she was eating delicious food. It was remarkable.

When she finished eating, she moved aside in the big chair to let Leonard crawl in beside her. They cuddled together in silence for a while. Jen’s body was bruised and broken and still somewhat bloody, but she had never been more pleased to be in his arms.

“Did Joanna get my message?”

Leonard furrowed his brow and asked, “What message?”

“When I left last time – for which I’m still sorry by the way – I gave her a message to go see her old man and to take care of him. Did she do it?”

“Yeah, she did.” He kissed her forehead and snuggled her closer to him. “Thank you.”

“I had to make sure someone was looking after you when I couldn’t. So how’s her freshman year of college going?”

“Actually, she’s in her sophomore year.” He sounded a little sheepish and Jen couldn’t figure out why. “She tested out of high school early and she’s pre-med at NYU so she can still be close to her mom. Full ride scholarship and everything because her grades are so good. In fact, she’s set to fast-track through undergrad and go to med school early. Her advisor has already spoken to Johns Hopkins, like you said to. My little genius, she is.” He puffed up; a true proud papa.

Jen hated to bring it up, but she felt the new developments heavy on her shoulders. “You do realize that means I’ll be collecting your soul earlier than we’d originally planned, right?”

Leonard froze. Apparently the thought hadn’t occurred to him. “I hadn’t thought about that…” She shifted in the large chair to look him in the eye. The news was understandably shocking, but he didn’t seem terribly disturbed by it. Shrugging, he said, “But it’ll all be worth it in the end. Won’t it?”

She smiled, somewhat sad and leaned forward to gently touch their foreheads together. “For my money, she’s going to be the best damn doctor this side o’ the Mississippi.” He kissed her in thanks. “Well,” she grimaced. Leonard raised an eyebrow in question. “Maybe the second best.”

He beamed and hugged her close. She yawned and pillowed her head against his shoulders. Before Jen knew what was happening, she felt herself being scooped up in his arms and carried upstairs. He put her down on her feet and began gingerly disrobing her. The intent of the action was clearly not sexual and Jen appreciated it. The concentration on his face was slightly adorable and, once Jen was dressed only in her underwear, she reached up to kiss him. He kissed her back and ran his fingers through her hair. She melted into the touch and let him guide her to his bed. They crawled under the covers and he curled up behind her. Jen legitimately couldn’t remember the last time she slept so well.

The next morning, she stretched out and felt an empty bed at her fingertips. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. There were bookcases filled to the brim with any kind of book Jen could imagine. There was no order to the chaos and she loved it. Sitting up, she listened for where Leonard was in the house. Hearing nothing, she got out of bed. She put on a pair of his pajama pants and one of his plaid shirts, leaving the buttons undone, and padded down the stairs. The smell of coffee was thick in the air and she made a beeline for the kitchen.

His kitchen was massive and she was very impressed. A large, granite-topped island sat in the middle of the room with flowers and papers on one end. She found the coffee maker and looked in the cupboards for a mug. A number of mismatched mugs sat in the cupboard above the coffee maker. She chose a clear one and set it on the counter. Walking over to the fridge, a sheet of paper caught her eye. It was stuck to the fridge door with a caduceus magnet. His curvy doctor handwriting scrawled across the page:

 _Went to town to get cream and a few other things._  
Be right back.  
~ Bones

She smiled at the note and placed it back on the door. With her mission temporarily derailed, she decided to take a look around. His apartment had been impressive enough; filled with medical texts and other things he cared greatly about. This house was somehow different. The apartment had never felt like anything more than an apartment. Sure, there were comforts of home, but this house actually felt and looked like a home. An overwhelming sense of “Bones” filled her and she smiled. This was the closest to home she’d felt in a very, very long time.

She was poking around in his hobby room when she heard his truck pulling up in the driveway. A worktable stood to one side of the room and the rest of the space was filled with projects in various states of finish. There was also a lot of variety in the type of project. He seemed to be dabbling in a bit of wood-working, stained glass, even welding. The thought that he was getting old and had to keep his hands busy in order to keep them from being useless sank like a stone in her chest. She ground the heel of her hand into her ribs just under her bra in an entirely too human reflex to anxiety.

“Hey, kid! Sleep well?” Leonard called from the door. His smile made her forget her painful realization and she laughed at what he’d just said.

“Looks who’s calling who ‘kid!’ I’m about as old as time and Dr. Gorgeous thinks he can call me ‘kid!’” She followed him into the kitchen. He was still chuckling when she snaked her arms up under his and clutched at his strong shoulders. She was peppering kisses against his cotton-clad skin. He chuckled and turned to face her.

“Girl, you are going to be the death of me in that getup.” He growled.

She stepped back and spread her arms. “What, this old thing? S’nothin’.” A shriek of delight left her mouth, unbidden, as he tugged her forward. He warm hands slipped under the fabric and danced across her skin. She sucked in a breath and brought her own hands up to his neck. Without warning, he picked her up and placed her on the counter behind him. She was now as tall as he and could comfortably pull him between her legs and slip her tongue into his mouth. He groaned and clutched at the shirt, pulling it from her frame. She reached down to tug at the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. It fell to the floor and her lips immediately attached to his collarbone. When she bit down hard, he made a wrecked noise that Jen would catalogue as another of her favorite noise of his, a very close second to the one she’d drawn from him four years ago.

Jen scooted back on the counter and he hopped up in front of her. Luckily, the island was large and mostly empty, so she could lie on her back without knocking anything over or being in danger of falling off. As he got closer, her knees fell open and he crawled over her. His mouth was hot on her skin as he kissed and licked and nipped from her naval to her neck. Soft whimpers were being torn from her throat against her will. He groped her with his strong hands and left bruises with his teeth.

A shrill ring tore through the air and Leonard growled in frustration. He sat up on his knees and reached to the end of the island with the papers. She could see the outline of a cell phone in his pocket, so she assumed the one ringing was a professional cell as opposed to a personal one.

“Dr. McCoy.” he said in lieu of greeting. He listened and failed to keep his free hand off of Jen. He was toying with the bottom edge of her bra, tickling her flesh and making her blush. She worried at her bottom lip to keep from making a noise while he was taking a business call. As he continued to listen, occasionally making noises of recognition and offering commentary, he undid the drawstring on the pajama bottoms and slid his hand into them. Jen fixed him with a wide-eyed stare, unbelieving what he was about to do. His answer to her disbelief was a wicked grin and deft fingers slipping inside her. One of her hands flew up to cover her mouth as an involuntary moan threatened to be too loud for good company. He smiled, all teeth and brazen disregard for propriety.

“Sure. Yeah, absolutely. I’m currently in the middle of something, so I’ll be there in an hour.” Jen slammed her hand down on the counter after he hung up and didn’t bother policing her mouth anymore.

“What is wrong with you?” she nearly shrieked. “You answer a _work_ call while –” Whatever admonishments she had prepared dissolved as he drove his fingers further into her, wiggling them with purpose. A breathy, desperate sound fell from her lips that quickly turned high and lewd. He smirked, all too pleased with himself.

“I’m sorry, what was that, darlin’? I couldn’t quite hear you.”

“You are a wicked man.” Her voice was shaky and soft.

He snorted. “Says the Devil.” He quickly divested both of them of the rest of their clothes, littering the floor. Leonard was rougher this time than he’d ever been before and Jen was beyond aroused. As he manhandled her into position, she whined and tried to pull him closer to her. He grabbed her hands and slammed them down above her head. “No touching, Jennifer. Be a good girl.” A retort caught in her throat as he began to fuck her senseless.

Jen didn’t know what had gotten into him, but she was glad for it. He didn’t kiss her as he thrust into her with abandon; his mouth hovered over hers, just barely touching yet always out of reach. She moaned, high and needy, as his pace quickened. His grip on her wrists tightened as she flexed her hands. She ached to touch him, but the heady experience of being restrained was worth the deprivation.

“Make your eyes turn black, darlin’. I wanna see it.” The breathy utterance caught her by surprise and she complied without question. He looked as shocked as we was pleased and he growled his release as he bit her shoulder. The intense pleasure and pain of the bite sent her right over the edge as well and she shuddered beneath him. Her eyes stayed black against her will and they both breathed heavily. Leonard licked at the flesh he’d bitten and Jen hummed appreciatively.

“Wanna shower with me before I go in to work?”

“Bet yer sweet ass!”

Leonard laughed and gently eased them both from the island. They collected clothing, but went upstairs entirely naked. The shower was not quite as luxurious as it could have been because Leonard needed to be somewhere, but he promised her another bathing experience she wouldn’t soon forget. As they got dressed, Jen watched him carefully. He moved with a certain kind of grace. It was hard to tell that the man was suffering the beginnings of arthritis. He picked out a pair of scrubs to take with him, but donned jeans and a simple tee before turning to look at Jen. She stood there in her jeans and a sleeveless top. They both knew she would probably steal one of his button-downs to put over it later, but for now she was comfortable.

“I shouldn’t be long. It’s just a minor out-patient procedure.”

“What modesty, Mr. Doctor-Man.” He blushed and walked over to kiss her soundly. When they separated, she tried to chase his lips with her own, but he really had to be going.

“If you need anything, just let me know. Feel free to roam around and do whatever. I’ll see you later, Jen.”

“Be safe, Bones. And good luck.” He smiled and then left.

Being alone in his space was more comfortable than she thought it would be. She picked up the book she’d started the day before and settled into one of his comfy chairs. She’d gotten through about half the book in a few hours when she felt a dark, familiar presence nearby. The book lay forgotten in the coffee table and she stood to look around. Jen felt compelled to go outside to look for the source of her discomfort. Coming up the driveway to the house was a man.

The man was tall, lithe, and dark-haired. His gait suggested he had a message, but she’d told all her soldiers to call her if there was any news. As he got closer to the house, she could tell it was Asmodeus.

“My Lady.” he greeted with a small bow at the foot of the steps. His voice was incredibly deep, but laced with wariness.

“Asmodeus. I thought I had made it clear that all contact was to be done via telephone?”

“I have a concern that I wished to discuss in person, my Lady.”

“Someone in your garrison?”

He had the decency to look a little ashamed about what he said next. “Actually, you.”

She quirked an eyebrow. “And what exactly do you think you have to be worried about, Asmodeus?”

“I am worried that you might be becoming too attached to this mortal. You have visited him a number of times and you made extra effort to protect him last year when your energies could have been better spent on the war. I am concerned you are jeopardizing us as well as yourself.”

From the corner of her eye, Jen could see a dust cloud approaching them from the road; Leonard was coming home as if summoned. She wanted to wrap this up quickly so that Leonard would not witness any of her hellish dealings, but she knew it would likely not work out that way.

“If I wanted your opinion, Asmodeus, I would have sought it out. But since I have not done so, I would appreciate you staying silent.”

“My Lady, I worry that your divided attention could harm our victory. I am only trying to do what is right. If we were to –”

“Have I let our armies fail thus far?” She raised her voice and her eyes turned white. Asmodeus retreated slightly because he knew that the white was a display of her more powerful side coming through; the black eyes were reserved effectively as a parlor trick for stunning mortals. “We have lost very few soldiers in no small part due to my leadership! I fight just as hard as the rest of you and take just as many blows. To have you question my judgment makes _me_ question _your_ loyalty! What does it say when I am forced to question the loyalty of my appointed generals?”

Leonard had pulled up to the house and was stepping out of the truck when he saw the two of them standing opposite one another at the porch. He saw Jen’s white eyes fixed on the man standing below her and knew something serious was happening. The expression she wore was one of fury and scorn. She blinked and her eyes changed back to their normal, icy blue. She tried to calm her expression for him and he appreciated the effort. Something flickered across her face and Leonard nodded. He swept past her into the house and waited for her in a place where he could still somewhat hear the conversation between her and the man.

“My Lady, I –”

“Silence!” she hissed. “How dare you come here to thrust your doubt on me! We have suffered losses, yes, but none nearly so great as what we have taken from our enemies. What is this about, really?” She stepped down to look him in the face. Despite being a great deal shorter than he, she was still the most imposing figure on the porch because she radiated power. “Is it envy? Asmodeus, my dear, you know that is a sin.”

“It is not envy, my lady, I assure you.”

“Then what? Can you possibly doubt me so much after everything I have sacrificed?!” she was furious again and it showed in the dark layering of her voice. Her eyes had turned white again and burned Asmodeus slightly from being in such close proximity. He winced, but did not dare break eye contact. When he didn’t answer, she said, “Question me again and I will send you to purgatory to spend the rest of time tending to wailing babies and pathetic suicides. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, my Lady.”

“Everything I do, I do for our cause. Everything I do, I do for my kingdom. Everything I do, I do for _you_.” she spat in his face. “I was under the impression that I had left Hell in capable hands while I rest, are you telling me I have made a mistake about that, too?” He shook his head. “Furthermore, I have a contract with this mortal for his soul. As far as you are concerned, I am simply protecting an investment. Do I make myself clear?”

He nodded. “Yes, my Lady.”

“Good. Now go. I will return soon.” She turned her back on him to climb the stairs. “If there are any other crucial developments, let me know. Otherwise?” He listened and she looked over her shoulder at him. “Mind your own fucking business.” Stepping inside the house, she let the door slam shut behind her.

“Everything okay?” came Leonard’s voice from the study doorway. He stood, leaning against the door frame with a glass of bourbon in his hand.

“No, Bones, it’s not.” she sighed. “But it’s nothing I can’t handle.” She stepped closer to him and he failed to cover a slight recoil from her. The traitorous heart in her chest wrenched and she nodded, frowning.

“Shit, Jen. I didn’t –”

“Yes. You did. But it’s okay; I understand. I can go…” Even she was alarmed at the break in her voice. Perhaps Asmodeus was correct to be suspicious of her motives here. Maybe she really was putting her armies in danger. She rubbed the side of her palm under her nose and turned to go upstairs.

“Wait, Jen, listen!” He rushed forward to stand between her and the stairs. “I’m sorry, darlin’. I’ve just never –”

“I get it. You’re afraid of me. It’s alright, though. It’s fairly normal, actually, and I’m a little surprised it took so long for you to realize it.” Her smile was bitter and wounded.

“Dammit, kid! Hear me out!” He gripped her arm, but not with malicious intent. He clearly just wanted to keep her close. “I admit, you scare the hell out of me.” She snorted. “But what scares me more is that your own people are questioning you and making you _that_ angry. You know the last time I saw someone be as angry as you were out there? Never! That was, quite literally, holy hellfire rage I saw out there. But even that’s not what _really_ scares me.”

Jen drew her eyebrows together and looked up into his burnt-honey eyes. She whispered, “And what is it that really scares you, Bones?” The answer she got as Leonard stepped closer was one that she never expected.

“What really scares me is that I think I’ve fallen in love with the Devil.”

She surged forward and kissed him hard. He hands clutched at her and he picked her up. Automatically, Jen wrapped her legs around his waist. Leonard carried her upstairs and deposited her on the bed. Clothing was ripped off and flew about the room and they hurried to get undressed. Leonard climbed on top of her and she pulled him inside her swiftly, but not gently. They were a mess of scratching nails, biting teeth, and slippery skin. The afternoon, Georgian heat soaked into them both and somehow made them work harder against one another. Gasps and groans and yells filled the air.

“Fuck, Bones!” Jen threw her hands above her head and braced herself against the headboard. It banged against the wall and Jen began to yell louder. Leonard had changed the angle of his thrusts and was hitting her sweet spot perfectly hard. He bit at the long line of her neck, leaving ugly but perfect bruises on her skin, She moaned louder the harder he bit; and he made sure to bite her hard.

Without warning, she sat up and knocked him on his back, still keeping him inside her. He whined at the action and his hands scrabbled for purchase on her slick hips. She braced her hands on his chest, kneading slightly, and began working her hips slowly, but with salacious intent.

“Oh, Jen, please!” Leonard begged from beneath her. His hands roamed her body, pinching and caressing and exploring feverishly. She smiled wickedly at him, blinking to turn her eyes black, and he whimpered; the sound was torn from him before he could even control himself. A breathy laugh was his answer from Jen as picked up the pace a little. Leonard couldn’t take the lack of contact anymore and sat up to crash his mouth to hers. It was a mess of tongue and teeth but it was perfect.

Jen buried one hand in Leonard’s short hair and dug the nails of her other hand into the meat of his shoulder. His hands helped her up and down his length and she gasped with every guided thrust. The air they shared was charged with more than just arousal; there was another level of emotion to their coupling that they might have called love if they cared to give it a name. Leonard locked eyes with her black ones as they both finished and collapsed.

“Shower?” Leonard panted.

“Shower.” Jen agreed. They cleaned up and changed the sheets before sliding into bed together.

The next morning, Leonard got up early to go to work but made breakfast for Jen. The smell awoke her and she stretched languidly up on her toes before making her way downstairs. Wearing nothing more than an old college shirt of his, she approached him from behind. He sat at the island, reading the newspaper and sipping at coffee. She snuck her arms around his middle and snuggled against him.

“There’s bacon and grits and coffee.” He purred as she licked at his neck.

“But, I’m not hungry for grits, Bones.” Her deft hands worked in between the buttons of his shirt.

“You’re insatiable, girl!”

“Only because I have such good inspiration.”

“Darlin’, I gotta go to work!” he groaned, not actually sounding terribly concerned that she was turning his body and fitting hers in the space between his spread knees and the counter.

“But, Bones…” she breathed as she leaned forward to run her hands up his thighs. When she got close enough to him, she licked at his lips before capturing them in a heated kiss.

Leonard broke the kiss to hear a devastated noise from Jen. “Have you been a good girl?”

Her breath left her in a shaky gust and she shook her head and said, “No. But I could be.”

“That’s quite a lofty promise.” She squeaked in surprise as he hoisted her up onto the counter. “Do you think you can keep it?”

The dark intent in his growly voice would surely have made her knees quake had she still been on firm ground. As it was, a high and needy moan left her mouth and all she could say was “Uh-huh!” before he sharply spread her knees. He quickly rolled up one of his sleeves and plunged his middle and ring finger into her. She yelled in both surprise and pleasure and thanked her good sense to not have donned underwear before coming downstairs. The kitchen was soon filled with the sounds of Jen keening and pleading with Leonard. He was unrelenting as he fingered her and the act was so desperately wanton that Jen reached her peak long before she intended. She shouted out her release, arching forward and Leonard captured her lips in an even more desperate kiss as he stroked her still.

“Fuckin’ hell, Bones! That was… Wow!” He chuckled and licked his fingers clean instead of washing them. Her jaw fell open and she closed her legs as twinges of arousal sparked through her again. “You’re a filthy doctor, Bones.”

“Filthy as you like.” He leaned in and kissed her. She greedily licked into his mouth and chased the taste of herself around his tongue. They both moaned into it but all too soon, Leonard leaned back. “I have to go or I’ll be late.”

“Just come back, okay?”

“For you? Always.”

With that, he turned and went out the door. Jen watched his truck disappear in the distance before she settled in to eat some of the breakfast he made for her. She ate standing up because she didn’t want to soil any of his furniture. The morning’s activities played through her head and she squirmed slightly. After eating, she showered again and dressed in her own jeans and white sleeveless shirt, but pulled on one of his dark plaid shirts. She drew the fabric up to her nose and smelled it; breathing him in.

 _This is a horrible mistake…_ she thought to herself. But that was the only thought she gave it before she made her way down to his hobby room. A project was exactly what she needed. Of course, she could simply conjure up a finished product, but that would have defeated the purpose. She opted to only use some of her power in the construction of a figure.

Only four or five hours later – she’d lost count really –, she had metal sculpted into a hooded figure that was about two feet tall. She’d treated the metal with power to make it black and she was in the process of constructing wings to put on it when the sound of the telephone cut through the air. Leonard hadn’t told her not to answer to phone, but she felt that decency dictated she not do so. Instead, she simply stood by the phone until the answering machine picked up.

“You’ve reached Leonard McCoy. I’m unable to answer the phone right now, so you’ll need to leave a message.” Jen smiled at his message and then the machine beeped, signaling the caller to speak.

“Hey, Dad! It’s Jo! I wasn’t sure if you’d be at work or not today, but I wanted to let you know that I’m at the train station! Surprise! I’ll wait a bit but if you don’t call back, I’m just gonna walk on over. It’s close enough, right?” The girl laughed. “Anyway, gimme a call back if you can; if you’re even home. If not, both this message and I will be waiting when you get home! Talk to you soon. Love you! Bye.”

Jen hurried to the first floor bathroom and checked her appearance in the mirror. After a quick assessment, she ran her fingers through her hair and soft streaks of grey appeared; it was enough to make her seem more Leonard’s age and it would be believable enough for Joanna to accept that she had been dating her father since she was a little girl. She agonized temporarily over what she was wearing and if it would be appropriate enough to pick up his daughter in but decided that it probably wouldn’t matter too much and put her boots on and then took off out the front door.

The walk to the train station took her about a half hour. When she got there, she suddenly realized she didn’t know what Joanna looked like. Her fears were quickly dispelled when she saw a beautiful young lady leaning against a wall, texting on her cell phone. The girl bore a striking resemblance to Leonard; she was almost as tall as the good doctor and she was graceful looking. Her hair was dark and she arched her eyebrow at her phone in a fashion so alarmingly like Leonard that Jen’s chest ached.

“Joanna?” she said carefully as she approached the girl.

Joanna looked up, a little startled that someone would be talking to her in this place. When she looked at Jen, her features softened and a mischievous smirk graced her lips. She was definitely Leonard’s daughter.

“Are you Jen?” she asked and Jen nodded. Before she knew it, she had arms full of Joanna McCoy. “Finally!”

Jen, just as shocked as she was pleased, hugged Joanna tight. “It’s good to finally meet you, Jo.”

“I know, right? I thought Daddy was gonna keep you a secret forever!” They both laughed.

“He’s not home, but I got your message, so I thought I’d walk you home instead of making you walk alone.”

Joanna grinned, wide. “Perfect!”

They set off down the road to the McCoy house and Joanna was a flurry of questions the whole way. Jen had never really considered crafting a backstory for herself before now, but luckily she had always been quick on her feet. She told Joanna that she worked for her father who was a warden for a prison and had given Jen the block with the most dangerous prisoners to oversee. Jen silently appreciated the irony of the statement.

“Doesn’t that scare the hell out of you?”

“Not really. I mean, most of what I do is administrative anyway. There are some times when I have to step onto the block and lay down the law, but mostly I have big, strapping men to take care of the worst of it for me.”

“Doesn’t it scare Dad?”

Jen considered how Leonard had reacted to her interaction with Asmodeus from the day before. “I think it does, but he knows I’m good at what I do and won’t ever really get hurt. Plus, I used to work with some pretty awesome self-defense instructors and they keep me trained up.”

“That’s good!” They walked in a comfortable silence for a little while before Joanna asked, “So, how long have you and Dad actually been together?”

Jen chuckled. “Actually, we met the night he and your mother finalized their divorce.” She guiltily rubbed at the back of her neck. “We were just friends at first because I knew he wasn’t ready for more than that. But our relationship progressed over time and it’s been… Very cool.” She smiled, genuine in every word.

“Of course, you know this means I have, like, a million embarrassing stories to tell you, right?”

“I’m counting on it!”

They got back to the farm house and set about making dinner and chit chatting. Joanna told several stories about growing up with Leonard as her father. There were somber stories, joyful stories, adorable stories, and stories with lessons to be learned. It was clear to Jen that possibly the only person who loved Leonard more than she did was Joanna. The thought gave her pause but she was broken from her reverie by the announcement that they had company.

“Dad’s home! Think he’ll be surprised?”

“And pleased.” Jen smiled at the girl’s enthusiasm and pure love.

Leonard stepped out of the car and walked up onto the porch while his daughter was bouncing on the balls of her feet. He opened the door and looked up to see them both standing in the kitchen doorway. His face broke out into an impossible smile and he dropped his bag on the floor as Joanna ran to him. They hugged each other tight and something stirred in Jen’s chest. She crossed her arms in hopes of concealing whatever war was going on inside her.

“Hey, old man!”

“Hi, baby girl!” His voice broke a little as he hugged his daughter. Jen could see tears in his eyes, but the smile on his face was enough to melt even the coldest heart. He stroked her hair and fixed Jen with a look she couldn’t quite identify. “When did you get in?”

“I took the train for, like, a year and got here a couple hours ago. I called, but you weren’t home, so Jen picked me up.”

“You walked home from the train station?”

“It was no big deal. Jen walked over and got me and we talked all about you on the way back.” She poked him in the ribs and he twitched away from her.

He rolled his eyes. “Oh, lord, I’m sure that was entertainin’!”

“Sure was!” Jen piped up. “I’ve heard all your dirty little secrets now, Bones. You can’t hide anything from me anymore.” She waggled her eyebrows at him.

He strolled over to her and bent down to kiss her. Joanna said she’d go get some wine as she walked past them. Leonard’s hand stroked through her hair and she hummed into the kiss.

“You put grey in your hair?” he whispered, holding a few strands between his fingers.

“Yeah. I thought it would be more believable for Joanna. We’ve been ‘seeing each other’ for years now, so I thought it might help. This body doesn’t age anymore, but I can alter it if I wish.” He hadn’t taken his eyes from the strands and Jen suddenly got self-conscious. “Do you like it?”

A familiar smirk crawled across his face and she was able to relax. “I really do.” With that, he kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, inspiring him to pick her up.

“Hey, Jen?” Joanna called from the kitchen. Leonard wouldn’t put her down or let her pull away just yet, but lucky for them, Joanna didn’t wait for a response. “I need a hand getting the rest of this together. Can you pause from mackin’ on my dad and come help, please?” Her tone was light and teasing. Jen laughed and gave him another quick peck before getting her feet back on the ground and going into the kitchen.

“Y’all been busy, huh?”

“Well, we figured you’d probably had a hard day and would appreciate a nice meal.”

“You girls spoil me.” His voice was full of fondness and his eyes crinkled as he watched them move about the large kitchen space. They whispered conspiratorially when they were chopping vegetable at the counter for a salad and they howled with laughter at in-jokes they had already established together as they shouted from across the kitchen. Leonard had never been happier for the noise in his life.

“Well! After much ado, we can finally present to you, Dr. McCoy, dinner!” They put the dishes on the table and Leonard stood, his mouth watering already.

Joanna continued where Jen had left off. “Ribs with homemade barbeque sauce, coleslaw – from the ancient McCoy ‘recipe’ – garlic mashed potatoes, and a salad with homemade Caesar dressing.”

Jen steered him to a chair and sat him down. She leaned down to kiss his cheek and nuzzled him as she said, “Bon appétit, Bones.”

Dinner was a very pleasant affair, mostly spent in laughter and companionable silence as they ate the delicious food.

“Why do you call him ‘Bones’?”

“I actually gave that nickname to him the first night we met. He’s a doctor, so I call him ‘Bones’ because it’s short for ‘sawbones.’”

Joanna smiled, accepting and amused. “Sawbones is kind of an archaic name for a doctor, isn’t it?”

Jen shrugged. “I’m a little traditional, I guess.” Leonard cut his eyes at her from his seat and smirked.

Joanna yawned suddenly and apologized. “I guess that train ride wiped me out more’n I thought.” Jen smiled at the accent; it was entirely her father’s. “I’m gonna crash, but don’t stop the party on my account.” She rose from the table and kissed her father. “G’night, Daddy.”

“G’night, Jo-Bug. Love you.”

“G’night, Jen.”

“G’night, Jo.”

Jen got up and began to clear the table. After she’d rid the surface of dirty dishes and covered the food, Leonard grabbed her wrist lightly. He stroked his thumb across her flesh, sending delightful shivers up her arm. He pulled her closer and she sat sideways on his lap. Without saying a word, he just rested his head against her chest. A secret smile spread across her face as she began running her fingers through his hair. He hummed and kissed her collarbone.

“She’s really lovely, Bones.”

“She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“I’m sure she feels the same about you.”

A huff of air skated across Jen’s skin as he chuckled. They sat like that for a long while before Jen realized that Leonard had fallen asleep. His breathing was deep and serene, his body a heavy presence against hers. She was almost reluctant to wake him, but a night’s sleep in a bed was better than sleeping upright in a kitchen chair. She bent down to press her lips against his forehead.

“Hey…” she whispered softly into his skin. She continued running her fingers through his hair until he stirred, moaning softly. “Wake up, sugar. Let’s get you up to bed.”

He curled into her body, stretching out his back before straightening and reaching above his head. He yawned and watched her move as she put the covered food into the fridge. When she was done, she walked back over and stood in front of him, extending her hands. Taking them, he looked up at her with tired eyes. He let himself be led upstairs to his room and he undressed. They cuddled together under the covers.

Jen was able to stay with Leonard for a full week this time and they were both really sorry to see her go. Joanna had only stayed for three days, but it had been a three day span filled with good food, good wine, good conversation, and good company. Leonard had taken those days off of work to be with his daughter and he was reluctant to go back because he didn’t want to be without Jen. Mostly because he didn’t know how much longer he would have her.

One day when Leonard was at work for a short shift, Jen finished the figure she’d started days before. She was just about to enchant it when he walked back through the door.

“Whatcha doin’, darlin’?”

“C’mere!” she said excitedly. “I made you something!”

“Holy… Wow!” he said as he got closer. “You made this? All by yourself?”

She shoved at his ribs. “I can be handy! It’s not just country doctors that are useful!”

“You know I didn’t mean it like that.” He leaned against her shoulder and pulled her head to rest against his belly. “What is it exactly?”

Jen smiled up at him. “It’s me, Bones! Me as I choose to appear in my kingdom, actually.” Leonard hummed as he rubbed her shoulders and considered the figure. It stood tall and regal in flowing robes. Enormous wings stood out of the back and seemed to actually flutter with the breeze blowing through the house. As he looked closer at it, he could tell that the face really did look like Jen’s.

“Are the feathers moving?”

“Yeah, a little. I worked some magic, literally, with the metal and they will flutter when the air moves. If you’re very good, they might even flex for you.” He raised an eyebrow and then looked at the figure, expecting it to move. “Wait just a second. I’ll make it work.” Jen placed her hand over the head and a white light appeared under her palm. Leonard looked at her face and her eyes had turned white as she enchanted the metal. She removed her hand, eyes still staying white and the figure’s wings spread out, stretching. Leonard gaped at it and uttered a surprised laugh.

“You’re incredible!” She looked up at him and, when she blinked, her eyes turned back to normal. The little Jen figure now had animated eyes and looked on Leonard with such fondness. The little eyes on her little face glowed white and she smiled before becoming inanimate again.

“She’ll protect you when I’m not here.” Jen said sadly.

Leonard’s face fell. “Are you leaving soon?”

“Probably tomorrow… Maybe the next day if I can swing it…” She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled into the warmth of his belly. She really didn’t want to leave and that was a dangerous desire.

“I’ve got the next two days off still, so we’ll make the best of it.” He stroked her hair lovingly and sighed.

Two days later, they had eaten great food prepared by both of them, gotten very drunk, had athletic sex, made slow love, made each other laugh until they cried, and read to one another from various books around the house. Jen’s chest ached at the thought of leaving Leonard again, but it had to be done; she had a job to do. The afternoon of her departure, Leonard had prepared a simple lunch and had broken out the good whiskey to sip at. They ate slowly next to one another, leaning in close. She’d already packed what little possessions she brought with her. Leonard had insisted she take his copy of “Summer of Night” with her so she could have something of his. Little did he know that she’d stolen a plaid shirt as well as one of his tees and they were sitting comfortably at the bottom of her bag.

They stood on the porch together, having finished their food and drink. Leonard held her in his arms and frowned. Jen clung to him and breathed him into her lungs.

“You stay safe, kiddo. Come back to me.”

“I promise.” She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him lightly, but soundly.

There was still a struggle going on inside her about whether or not she wanted to say what was on the tip of her tongue. Leonard could sense her hesitation and asked in a soft whisper, “What is it?”

Damning all reason and safety, she looked into his eyes and said, “I love you, Bones.”

He laughed, surprised, and said, “I love you, Jen.” They hugged for another few moments before Jen pulled away from him. They kissed again and Jen promised she would be back. Leonard knew she meant it and he took comfort in her words. They, and the figure, were all he had until the day she came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record:
> 
> Asmodeus = Khan


	4. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally come for Joanna's college graduation! Jen shows up to be with Leonard and they run into Jocelyn. They escape to Long Island, but not before things get very awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry for the gap between updates. I don't deserve how good you guys are for reading this and having faith I will update. Y'all are literally the greatest.
> 
> I think I've finally stopped being cripplingly depressed and I might be able to finish what I have started. But, like I said, no promises!
> 
> There's more smut in this one. Maybe it isn't the worst you've ever read?? D:
> 
> I hope this chapter is worth the wait I put you through. You guys are incredible and your support means the world to me! Love y'all!!!

“Is she here yet?”

“Jo-Bug, she wasn’t here when you asked five minutes ago, she’s not here now. Calm down.”

“But if she doesn’t get here soon, she’s gonna miss it!”

“She won’t miss it, baby girl. I promise.”

“Alright, well I have to go stand with the others. Text me when she gets here?”

Leonard kissed his daughter’s head and said, “Will do.” As she trotted away from him to stand with her friends, he hollered, “Don’t trip!” She turned around to stick her tongue out at him and then she was gone amidst the heads of her classmates.

The air around Yankee Stadium was full of excitement as parents milled about, looking for lost relatives and shooing away graduates as it grew closer to the ceremony. Leonard checked his watch once again and straightened his tie. He sighed and looked around. The summer in New York was nice and a fragrant breeze swept through the air. Leonard wanted to get a decent seat, but he also didn’t want to sit without Jen. He knew that she had a cell phone because she’d used it before, but he never thought to get the number. He wasn’t really even sure if his phone could call hers. Could a phone based in the mortal world reach a phone based in Hell?

“Hi, Leonard.”

He turned to see his ex-wife standing with her husband. “Hi, Jocelyn. Clay. How are you both today?”

“Oh, just as pleased as punch!” The false sugar in her voice made Leonard snort and raise an eyebrow. He wasn’t sure when their friendly relationship had ceased, but he remembered her being less and less nice to him over the last couple of years; since Joanna started college, in fact.

“You sure about that?” He looked back and forth between the two.

“We just didn’t get to see Joanna before she disappeared. She saw you, though, so I suppose that’s good.” Clay said. He was bitter but Leonard thought it sounded like for reasons other than Joanna loving him more than her step-father.

“Well, y’all have dinner plans later, right? That’ll be good.”

“Hopefully.” Jocelyn harrumphed. She was looking around for something or someone but didn’t seem to be able to locate it. “Are you… Here with someone?”

And there it was.

“She’s not here yet, but she’s coming.”

“Oh! That’s really great!”

“Is it!” Leonard didn’t even try hiding how sarcastic he was being.

“You don’t need to mock me, Leonard.”

“I don’t even know what you were doing, but it’s also unnecessary.” Jocelyn opened her mouth to say something else, but Leonard kept going. “Look, I came here today for Jo. _Y’all_ came here today for Jo. We don’t even _really_ need to see one another if you don’t want to. So if you want me to go away, I’ll go. We don’t have to be like this today and ruin it for her. Because this isn’t about you and me. This has never been about you and me; this is about her.”

His ex-wife was taken aback at the diplomacy and snapped her mouth shut. She nodded and Clay took her hand and they were about to leave when they heard someone call for Leonard from across the parking lot. They all turned to see Jen hopping up and down, waving her hand and calling out his name. As people noticed her hopping, they cleared out from in front of her and she started to make her way over. Leonard couldn’t control the smile that spread across his face; it was mostly because he was so pleased to see her after a year but also a small part of him was really pleased with the looks on the faces of the people next to him.

Jen wore an elegant, tea-length dress in a deep red. Her arms were bare because of the warm summer air. Her hair was up in a simple bun and her makeup was perfectly beautiful, enhancing her already stunning features. On her feet, she wore tall, grey heels but she still wasn’t as tall as Leonard.

“Finally!” Leonard muttered as she got close enough to pull into his arms. He simply held her at first, she giggling into his shoulder. She was able to lift her feet off the ground and simply hang there on him and he swung her about a little in his glee. When he put her down, he kissed her soundly, much to the discomfort of his ex-wife still standing close by. Jen stroked his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Clay coughed pointedly when Jen licked into Leonard’s mouth.

Jen broke the kiss to apologize, though she didn’t really mean it. Then she turned to Leonard and said, “Sorry, I’m late, Bones.”

“No worries. You’re here now.”

Jen kissed him again as Jocelyn spoke up. “Hi, I’m Jocelyn. Joanna’s mother.”

“So sorry, my manners seem to have disappeared completely!” Jen extended her hand to her. “I’m Jen. Jen Kirk.” The gesture hung lamely in the air as the two people in front of her regarded her with something akin to disgust. Jen quirked an eyebrow and glanced at Leonard who was rubbing at his brow, irritated. Jen was a little surprised that the woman would refuse to accept her hand after already introducing herself. Mortal jealousy of this kind was always a mystery to her. After all, this woman had left Leonard, why would she feel jealous over a new woman in his life? “Okay, then…”

“Clay Treadway!” came the very late response and he shook her hand. “I’m Joanna’s step-father.”

“You must be very proud of her! I know Bones is.”

Jen caught Jocelyn looking at her left hand; she was looking for a ring. She stepped back to thread her fingers through Leonard’s as Jocelyn continued. “Bones? You call him Bones. Why?”

Jen smiled and looked at the man in question. “When we first met, he told me he was a doctor and I just started calling him Bones in reference to the old term ‘sawbones’ because it just seemed to fit.” Jocelyn harrumphed and took Clay’s hand as well, seeming like she was making a point.

“Well, we should go find a seat. Ceremony’s gonna start soon enough.” Leonard piped up, already wildly uncomfortable.

“It was lovely meeting you both!” Jen waved as they turned.

“Lovely meeting you, too.” Clay said, earning a glare from his wife.

“I’m so sorry about that, Jen.”

She removed her hand from his and slipped it around his waist, drawing them closer together. “It’s really okay. If she needs someone to hate that isn’t you, I’m okay with it being me. After all, I’ve done my fair share of hateful things. You not being included in the list.”

He smirked at her and lightly slapped her ass. “Cheeky.”

“How much time have we actually got until the ceremony?”

“‘Bout a half hour til it starts. Why?”

“And how long do you suppose until they stop giving ‘inspirational words’ and actually letting them graduate?”

“What are you thinkin’, girl?”

She tugged his ear close to her lips and whispered, “I’m thinking I don’t mind standing for her graduation. And I’m thinking that I’ve been a _very good girl_ , Bones.” She licked the shell of his ear and he very nearly whimpered.

“I’m willing to bet you haven’t, but I’ll forgive you this time.”

“How gracious!”

She pulled him along an unpopulated hallway and unlocked an office door by simply putting her hand on it. It locked behind them and Leonard found himself being pressed against the door, Jen rubbing her body against his. “This is someone’s office, Jen!” The office around them belonged to what appeared to be a project planner, but that was of little import. Leonard was almost as scandalized as he was aroused, but any thought of feeling bad for the owner faded from his mind as Jen hopped up on the too-grand oak desk and spread her knees.

Jen opted for a student-professor role play in honor of graduation. “I need to speak to you about my grade, sir.” she purred at him, running her hands down her thighs and pulling the skirt up to reveal expanses of pale flesh he’d not seen for a long time. He’d dreamt about the inside of her thighs, but having them before him again was intoxicating. His head swam as she shucked his suit jacket. “I’d like to raise my mark, is there any kind of... Extra credit I can do?” She drew in a sharp breath as Leonard stepped between her knees.

“I’m sure we could think of something, Ms. Kirk.” His large hands, skated along her thighs until they disappeared beneath the fabric of her dress. He gripped the top of her panties and removed them from her body. An involuntary whimper left her as he pocketed them. “Did you already have a project in mind? Or are you…” He drove his middle finger into her, making her gasp, and then withdrew it to suck the digit into his mouth. “Open to suggestion?”

“I hadn’t really thought. I was hoping _you_ had something in mind, sir.” She dutifully kept her hands to herself, wanting him to take control. My, how the dynamics of their relationship had changed over the years. How her own preferences had changed as well.

“You could start by taking my belt off.” She nodded and eagerly undid his belt, slipping it from the loops. It clattered to the floor and she looked up at him again. Unable to hold off any longer, he bent down to kiss her. It was sloppy and filthy and made them both moan. Her hips stuttered, trying to get closer to him.

“Fuck! Bones, please!” He was all too happy to oblige her, all pretense of role play having been dropped in favor of desperation. In an alarmingly arousing display, Leonard shoved her back onto her elbows and hiked her skirt up entirely around her waist. Jen groaned and flexed her hands, aching to touch him – or herself – but knowing it wasn’t allowed. He undid his suit trousers as quickly as he could and pushed them down. He leaned close to her, placing his hands on either side of her hips and she could feel the heat radiating from him but he didn’t move to enter her. She looked up into his eyes and asked, “What? Did I do something wrong?” Leonard shook his head. “Should I be doing something else?”

“Yeah,” he started, sounding a little breathless. “Say it.” Jen only needed to wonder for a second before she knew what he was talking about.

“I love you.”

That was all it took. The next thing she knew, Leonard was driving into her with abandon. Had anyone been walking by the room, they would have heard breathy gasps, desperate moans, and a chant of “I love you” coming from her mouth like a prayer. She tipped her head back and was moaning without caring if anyone could hear. Her fingers were digging into her palms in the effort to not touch. Leonard saw this and, without breaking his rhythm, scooped her up from under her arm to wrap around her back, bracing her against him. His lips connected with her collarbone and he whispered, “Go ahead, sugar.”

Her hands flew from the desk and immediately began clutching at anything she could reach. She slid one hand under his shirt and dragged her nails across his back. In retaliation, he bit down hard on her shoulder. A dark bruise would be visible just at the edge of the neckline of her dress. The thought drove Jen over the edge and the noise she made drew Leonard with her. They huddled together, panting, until they could gain enough bearing to stand upright without aid.

“I didn’t even think that we wouldn’t have a place to clean up.”

“I can take care of it.” She waved her hand and all traces of their coupling, except the bruise on Jen’s neck and the scratches on Leonard’s back, disappeared.

“Huh! That’s useful.”

“Shall we?” She held out her hand for him to help her right herself. They stood, putting clothing back into proper position before she held out her hand again for the underwear in his pocket.

“Uh-uh.” he refused. Jen huffed out another aroused breath, but he simply smirked and took her hand. “I told ya; filthy as you like.” She whimpered as he guided them out the door.

They made the short trip to the main part of the stadium where graduation was being held. They walked until they could see the stage clearly. The graduates hadn’t even filed in yet, so they walked lazily. Soon enough, Jen spotted Jocelyn and Clay. Jocelyn’s eyes widened as she saw them approach and she motioned to Clay. A poorly masked gesture to her shoulder drew Clay’s attention to the large and darkening hickey at Jen’s neckline. Jen smirked at them both and winked.

“Naughty girl!” Leonard scolded, half-heartedly.

“Will you punish me for being so naughty, Bones?”

He growled, low in his chest. Jen brought his hand up to her mouth and bit at his knuckles playfully. After walking for a bit more, they were able to find a good enough place to stand. They could see the stage and the graduate seating crystal clear. Just as they took up position, the music started playing that cued the start of the show.

The keynote speaker made a lengthy speech, but it was well worth it for the laughs and wisdom. After he finished, the graduates stood and the calling of names began. Leonard produced a slender camera from his suit jacket and got ready to take pictures of his little girl. He looked the perfect image of a proud father and Jen stood there, just gazing at him. He turned to her to say something and she quickly looked away.

“What was that look for?”

“Nothing!”

“Liar!” He turned his body to face hers. “What are you thinking?”

Before saying anything, she slipped her arms around him and tipped her face up to kiss him lightly. “I was just thinking that you look so proud and I’ve never seen a better look on you.” He kissed her again, tender. “Except maybe that look you get when I knock you on your back and ride you ‘til you can’t see straight.” He tipped his head back and laughed large. It warmed Jen’s no longer dead heart to see him smile like this and to know she was the sole cause.

Suddenly, Jen knit her eyebrows together and tipped her head to listen to something. “You okay?” he asked as a slow smile crept across her face.

“Your ex-wife is just saying how she hasn’t seen you laugh like that since before you got married. Did you ever kiss your wife like this, either?” A shameless display of affection followed that would normally make Leonard uncomfortable, but he couldn’t be bothered to be ashamed today. Perhaps they were drawing some unwanted attention, but they soon separated.

They had to wait a little while for Joanna’s name to be called, but once it was, Jen started yelling and cheering. Leonard followed her lead and Joanna waved at them from the stage and blew then kisses. Jo blew kisses to her mother and step-father, too, though they were only waving and not making nearly as much of a fuss as the other two. After the ceremony, Joanna began running to where they were standing. Leonard had already helped Jen climb over the wall and was on his own way.

“I’m so proud of you, baby girl!” Leonard hollered as he swept Joanna up in his arms. He kissed her all over her face and she practically beamed herself dizzy.

“So proud, Jo! Holy shit!” Joanna hugged Jen super tight as well and they kissed one another on the cheek. Joanna saw the mark on Jen’s collar and raised her eyebrows.

“I bet Mom’s pissed!” she said as she looked back and forth between them. They both looked embarrassed enough, but on the grand scheme of things, they didn’t much care what the woman thought. Joanna enjoyed teasing them and making her father blush, though.

Jocelyn and Clay had made their way onto the field and were strolling over to the excited three. “My girl! Joanna! I’m so proud!” Jocelyn said and held her arms out. Joanna rushed to her mom to hug her.

“Congratulations, Jo!” Clay said. They hugged as well. And then it got uncomfortable.

“Okay! Before this gets any weirder; Jo, we’re staying at a friend’s house on the Island. Just let your father know when you’re ready to get going tomorrow and we’ll come by the dorms with the truck.”

Joanna laughed, making everyone feel a little better about the general air of discomfort. Jen hugged her first, reiterating how very proud she was.

“Love you so much, Jo-Bug! Have a good night.” Leonard hugged and kissed his daughter once more before turning and extending his hand to Clay. “Nice seeing you again, Clay. You look well, Jocelyn.”

Jen hugged Joanna again, apologizing for the many displays of affection, but didn’t immediately extend her hand to the other couple. “It was very nice meeting you both.” Jocelyn simply nodded and didn’t bother extending her hand.

“You as well, Jen. Hopefully we’ll see you again soon.” Clay had no qualms about shaking her hand, much to the chagrin of his wife. She scolded him under her breath.

“Mom, please. He’s just being nice, unlike you.”

“Young lady! I will not be spoken to like that!”

“Well, you’re being an infant!” Leonard fought really hard not to smile at that. He scratched at his stubble to hide his mouth.

“It’s okay, Jo. Really.” Jen put her hand on Joanna’s arm, trying to calm her and the situation.

“I’m sorry if I don’t think she’s a very good role model for you, Jo. I just want you to have positive influences in your life!”

That was something Jen would not let stand. Before Joanna could snap at her mother, Jen spoke up.

“You don’t know anything about me.”

“I know you have a hickey on your neck that wasn’t there when we met earlier this afternoon. You fucked my ex-husband at my daughter’s graduation, you slut!” She was laughing as she spoke, but she was clearly irate. Leonard snarled, unable to form words.

“Mom! What the fuck?”

“Joanna McCoy, don’t you _ever_ use that language with me!”

“This is so uncalled for, mom, what is wrong with you!”

“I am concerned for your well-being, Joanna, with a role model like this in your life!”

“All due respect, Jocelyn, you have no idea what I’ve done for Jo. I’ve been in the picture _literally_ since you left Bones. Your daughter, the one you’re so worried about? Is going to Johns Hopkins, in case you missed that. She’s doing just fine and nothing I, or even you, could do is going to mess that up. So you can go ahead and be angry about me fucking your ex-husband at your daughter’s graduation if you like. But it’s none of your business. And Joanna is doing amazingly because she’s too smart to let anyone get in her way. She’s old enough to make her own decisions and her own mistakes. So, why don’t you do us all a favor and focus your attention on your _second_ failing marriage, but leave your misguided angst about me corrupting your daughter out of it.”

Jen turned on her heel and began walking away. The group stood in stunned silence for a moment before Leonard kissed his daughter again, muttering that she should text him later and then he bounded after her. He caught up in time to see her wiping furiously at tears pooling in her eyes. The tears were more inspired by rage than actual hurt. Leonard could see that her eyes had turned black and he reached out to grab her wrist.

“Jen, darlin’, I need you to calm down.”

She turned sharply to him. “I don’t want to fucking calm down! What I want is to hit that bitch back into the fifteenth century!” Her voice was layered and dangerous. Leonard thought, briefly amused, that hitting Jocelyn back in time was probably something she could actually do.

“I know, sweet thing, I know. But you have black eyes right now and I need you to breathe slow for me and just calm yourself. Darlin’, please…” he whispered, clutching her closer to him.

Slow and measured breaths began coming from Jen and she closed her eyes. Leonard leaned his forehead against hers and breathed with her. After a short time, she was able to open her blue eyes and look at him apologetically.

“I’m sorry, Bones. I’m sorry.” She curled her fingers around his neck in further attempt to calm herself more.

“It’s alright, my good girl. You did so well; I’m so proud!” She melted into the praise and he kissed her. “Let’s git goin’.”

They made the journey to Long Island and it was much more pleasant than Jen was expecting it to be. The day was still gorgeous and they were enjoying having the windows down. Leonard pulled up to the house she had given him directions to and whistled.

“I know; opulence at its finest…” she grumbled. Even for the ruler of Hell, Jen was not one for ostentatious displays of wealth. But then again, the house was not hers, so she really had no business judging. A car sat in the driveway and she wondered who was still home. The owners had promised her free reign of the premises for the night.

They stepped out, taking an overnight bag each, and walked towards the house. Jen could sense there were two people inside, but she didn’t know who they were just yet. She opened the door and they stepped inside. A flurry of motion from the kitchen drew their attention but before they could even remove their shoes, two people stepped out to greet them.

“My Lady!” the woman cried. “I apologize for our presence! I know that we promised you the grounds, however there were a few things left we had –”

Jen raised her hand, cutting her off. “It is quite alright, War. I simply was not expecting you to still be here. Whatever you had to do is fine.”

 _Did she really just call her War?_ Leonard thought to himself. He had a hard time believing that the girl standing in front of him could be one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. She was tall and thin and had lovely dark skin. Her long hair sat in a ponytail atop her head. The man standing next to her was a little taller and had dark hair. He stood in a very formal fashion and regarded Leonard with a quizzical eyebrow.

“May I inquire about your companion, my Lady?”

Jen blinked slowly. “You may. This is Leonard McCoy. Bones, may I present War and Death, my two least troublesome Horsemen.”

War seemed to drop most of her formality and smirked at Leonard. “So, _you_ are Leonard?” She looked him up and down, appraising. “My compliments, my Lady.”

“Mind your tongue.”

“Apologies.” War continued to smirk, though.

“Begging your pardon, my Lady and Leonard, we will be leaving now.” The two bowed and began to leave. Death turned back to Jen and said, “Should you require anything, you need only summon us.”

“Thank you. You may go.” They did. Jen turned back to Leonard, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s nothin’.” He took her bag from her and climbed the stairs to find a bedroom. Jen followed close at his heels. She took many moments to admire the way his ass looked going up the stairs. “I can feel you starin’, girl.”

“Just appreciating the view!” She reached out a swatted him, earning a stern look from the man. Raising her hands in surrender, she continued to follow him. Jen gestured to a door and Leonard went through it. He put their bags down by the bed and sat on it. Jen climbed onto his lap and stroked her fingers through his hair. She looked at him like Leonard never remembered her doing before and he wasn’t sure what emotion to assign to it. Maybe it was a conversation for another time, though…

“You’re so formal with them. Why is that?”

She shrugged. “It’s an ancient custom we’ve just never shaken. I’m formal with my soldiers and my generals –”

Leonard interrupted, genuinely curious. “And your father?” Jen froze. Sadness and anger fought for dominance on her features. “Darlin’, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean t –”

“It’s okay… Uhm…” She winced and rubbed at her brow. Leonard rubbed soothingly at her sides and thighs and she seemed to relax a little. “If I ever spoke to my Father, it would be the same, yes.”

“When was the last time you spoke?”

“Thousands of years ago. Maybe millions at this point, I don’t know anymore…” She wouldn’t meet Leonard’s eyes and he felt a little guilty.

He kissed her chin lightly and nuzzled her cheek. “Hungry?” She nodded. “Let’s see if I can’t rustle us up somethin’ decent.”

“In a minute!” she whined, crowding closer to him. Her arms wrapped possessively around his shoulders and he chuckled, relenting. They sat there holding each other until the sunlight began to dim. Jen wasn’t tired and she was just enjoying being in Leonard’s presence; in his arms. She could not be troubled to think of a more perfect place to be.

“Jen? You still with me?” he whispered carefully.

“Yeah, I was just… Never mind…”

He withdrew from her tight embrace and furrowed his brow. “Just what? You okay, darlin’?”

“You’re gonna think I’m silly.”

“I would never.”

“I was thinking that this, right here in your arms, is the most perfect place in the world.” She blushed and coyly looked at Leonard through her eyelashes.

A smile melted onto Leonard’s face and he crushed his lips against hers. They kissed lazily until Leonard’s stomach rumbled. Jen laughed and apologized for keeping him from a meal.

Downstairs, Leonard set making something tasty to eat from whatever was in the kitchen. He was able to make bleu cheese burgers and a salad while Jen hunted down some booze. They ate out on the back deck and simply enjoyed being in each other’s company. The sun set and the air cooled slightly, but Jen suggested a dip in the hot tub to warm them up a little.

“Of course this place has a hot tub!”

Jen smiled and stood. Leonard expected her to go back inside. Instead, she grabbed their third bottle of wine from the center of the table and walked over to the poolside. She set the bottle down and unzipped her dress. It fell from her body to reveal entirely naked flesh. Looking over her shoulder, she climbed up the stairs and into the water.

“Joining me, Dr. McCoy?”

“If you insist.”

He stood and began removing his clothes as he walked the length of the back deck. Once he was also completely nude, he sank into the water. A glass of wine was being offered to him and he took it, sipping slowly. He watched her from the top of his eyes as she sipped at her own glass. She set it down, though, and floated closer to him.

“If money and practicality were no issue, where would you go?” Leonard hadn’t expected a philosophical conversation. It certainly wasn’t what happened the last time they got naked. But he wasn’t exactly complaining.

“Practicality is no issue?” She shook her head. “I’d go back to 1880 and go to Wilhelm Vundt’s Institute for Experimental Psychology. I’d want to have a lot of conversations with the man about his craft and ask him what he wants to know most about human behavior.”

Jen blinked, a little stunned. “That’s beautiful.”

Leonard laughed. “I don’t know about that. But it’s definitely one of the first things I would do. And maybe I’d go to Hawaii. Never been there and it seems like a good time.” It was Jen’s turn to laugh. “What about you?” Leonard drew Jen closer to him with his hand at her waist.

“I’d see every star in the universe.”

“Now, _that_ is beautiful.”

She leaned in to kiss him sweetly. They spent the rest of the bottle of wine in the hot tub and when it was done, they stumbled upstairs, naked. They lay tangled together under the sheets and slept soundly.

When the sun rose in the morning, Jen rose with it. She showered quickly and went downstairs to get something ready for breakfast. She furnished some potatoes and onions as well as farm fresh eggs. Coffee was in the process of brewing when she heard Leonard padding into the room. He’d only bothered with pajama pants and Jen wanted to lick him.

“Smells awesome, Jen.” he said softly, still not quite awake.

“Can’t smell near as good as you look, sugar.” She turned and stroked her hands up his chest. A dusting of greying hair tickled her palms. Her destination was the skin of his neck and she took her time reaching it. Contented sighs left him in a constant stream. He closed his eyes and hooked his fingers through her belt loops, hauling her closer. She giggled and nosed along his jaw, breathing him in. His smell was a unique mix of medical sterile, earth, metal, and peaches. There was also a layer she could not place and she attributed it to being so very _Bones_ that it could not have a name.

“There’s coffee…” she whispered, mostly unwilling to let him go just yet.

“Thank you…” he whispered back, seeming to feel the same.

Before too long, though, he broke away to get a mug of the promised caffeine. Jen stared after him, just watching him move. The muscles in his back slithered and shifted under his skin as he stretched and reached and bent. He brought two steaming mugs back and set them both on the counter next to her. His body leaned heavy against hers against the surface and he wrapped himself up in her. She leaned her head on him and sighed happily.

Hours could have passed in that moment and neither would have been the wiser. The sound of Leonard’s phone ringing shattered the moment and he apologized as he moved to retrieve it.

“Hey, Jo-Bug, how are ya?”

As Leonard spoke to his daughter and made plans about when to pick her up, Jen readied plates of the breakfast she had prepared. She drained her cup of coffee completely and got another from the pot. Leonard continued to pace while talking to his daughter and Jen sat at the kitchen island, watching him. His longs legs moved elegantly, the hand that wasn’t holding the phone was gesturing excitedly, and he laughed easily making his eyes crinkle.

Jen could not remember the last time she’d even been this attracted to a mortal, let alone loved one in any capacity. She sipped her coffee and considered. The object of her affection was now facing her, drawing her attention to him. There was no doubt that he was in shape and wildly attractive, but there was something else about him, too. She loved talking to him, she loved listening to his passion, she loved how much he loved his daughter, she loved everything about him! It was a terrifying thought to her because she didn’t know if she was putting him in danger by loving him so much.

“Alright, Jo, we’ll see you in a bit. Love you!” He hung up his phone and strode over to Jen. “You okay, darlin’? You had a strange look on your face…”

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled his body to hers so she could rest her face on his warm belly. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just… thinking…”

“’Bout nothin’ bad, I hope?”

“Only if you consider it bad that I love you so much.” She looked up at him, eyes big.

“Never.” With that, he leaned down to capture her lips.

Their kisses grew more heated quickly and Jen broke away to ask, “When do we have to pick up Jo?”

“Not for two hours.” The words were muddled by continued kisses.

“Did you want breakfast while it’s hot?” she breathed as he moved from her lips to her jawline to her neck, kissing and nipping.

“There’s a microwave.” he muttered as he stooped to pick her up and wrap her legs around his waist.

She clung to him as he carried her out the back door to the deck. The sun shone down on them, gloriously warm and exhilarating. Leonard’s destination was the granite, sun-warmed, outdoor bar. He deposited her on the bar and stood back to shuck his pants. As he did that, Jen scrambled to remove her jeans. Before she could remove any other clothing, Leonard had hopped up onto the bar with her. Her lithe fingers were at the hem of her shirt, but Leonard stilled them and moved her hands up by her head. She watched him carefully as he bent down to kiss at her exposed hip bone. The clever doctor’s hands slowly and steadily lifted up her shirt and as the expanse of skin increased, he began to place more kisses and licks. She sighed as he nuzzled between her breasts, strong fingers kneading one. Finally, he signaled that she should raise her arms so he could remove her shirt completely.

“You are so beautiful…” he said absently, almost like he didn’t realize he was saying it.

Jen blushed and clutched at his jaw and around his neck to bring his lips to hers. They kissed heatedly and Jen didn’t notice that he’d moved her still donned panties to the side so that he could enter her. Jen gasped and moaned into his mouth; neither of them bothered moving from their close proximity as he thrust into her with abandon. There wasn’t so much kissing as there was breathing in each other’s air and crying out into each other’s mouths. Occasionally, Jen would lick out at Leonard’s lips, but mostly she was too overcome to do anything other than succumb to the utter pleasure he was giving her.

Jen vaguely heard a voice coming from somewhere beyond her left, but she paid little mind because Leonard was effectively fucking her into oblivion. His pace gained intensity and speed as he neared their paired orgasms and the apparent edge of his sanity. Jen drove him to do things he never thought possible; having sex outdoors was definitely never something he thought he’d find appealing, but he wanted to try everything with her.

They came together, Leonard groaning and Jen nearly screaming. The voice from before was now raised and yelling something at them from the neighbor’s yard.

“You know, there are children over here who don’t need to hear that kind of thing! Do you mind keeping it inside?”

Jen laughed and stroked Leonard’s face. “Oh, but it _is_ inside!” she called back.

“For Christ’s sake…” the neighbor sighed, not appreciating the sarcasm.

Leonard looked down at Jen and kissed her deeply again. Before he could help himself, he said, “I love you so much, I think it may drive me insane.”

“Let’s hope so!” was Jen’s simple response before kissing him and sitting up with him. Without actually saying it, she had let Leonard know that the feeling was very mutual. He already knew, of course, but that didn’t stop her from wanting him to know as often as possible.

They quickly cleaned up and finished their breakfast before heading out to pick up Joanna. The journey to Baltimore was easy and filled with good conversation and laughter. By the end of the day, everyone was exhausted and sweaty and a little sunburnt, but they were happily sitting in Jo’s new apartment that would be home to her while she completed medical school. Jen’s phone went off as they were all dozing in front of the television. Leonard shot her his most concerned eyebrows. She waved a placating hand in his direction and took the phone into the bathroom.

“Speak.”

“My lady, I know zat you are resting, but ve haff an emergency.” The caller was Pestilence. She never really understood why he insisted on using a Russian accent, but it strangely suited him.

“What is the emergency?”

“Ve haff intercepted an encrypted transmission. Von of ze prophets has been able to decode it. My lady… Zey mean to attack us at dawn viss a hardened garrison ze likes of vich ve haff newer seen before. Ze message made mention of a new veapon, but did not go into specifics. Ze generals are restless. Ve need you here. I am sorry.”

“There is no need to apologize, Pestilence. I understand. Thank you for your consideration, however. Gather the ranks to meet. I shall return very shortly.” She put her phone back in her pocket and stepped into the living room again.

Leonard and Joanna sat on the sofa; she leaned against him and he had his arm around her. His head rested against the back and his mouth hung open; he was snoring slightly. Jen fought with herself momentarily about whether to wake them. Slipping out without telling them seemed crueler, though, so she stroked Leonard’s shoulder lightly. He snorted and his head snapped upright. He blinked up at her.

“Is everything okay?” he asked, rubbing a little drool from the corner of his mouth. His sleep rough voice was almost too delicious to leave.

“Yes, it’s okay. But, I have to go. I’m sorry.”

“So, everything’s _not_ okay.”

Jen scrunched her face up guiltily. “Perhaps not. But it will be. I have to go, but I didn’t want to just leave.”

Leonard called softly to the girl sleeping in his arms and she stretched.

“You’re leavin’? S’awful late. Sure you won’t stay?” Joanna asked, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

“I can’t, sweetness. I’m sorry. But I’ll come back! Promise!” Joanna stood and hugged her tight. Jen kissed her hair and walked to the door. Leonard was standing in the hallway waiting for her.

“What happened?” Leonard whispered. Instead of answering, Jen stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay?”

“Bones, please. I’m the devil. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“An answer I can’t come up with is exactly what I’m afraid of…”

Jen frowned and stroked his face. “I’ll be okay. I’ll be fine. Promise.”

“I’ll try to believe you until you come back.” He kissed her, clinging desperately.

“I’ll come back. After all,” she whispered against his lips. She drew back briefly to look him in the eyes, hers having turned black. “You’re mine.”

She stepped outside and began walking away. Bones called out, “Hey!” Jen turned to look at him. “I love you, kid.”

Smiling, Jen said, “I love you, old man.”

With that, she disappeared into the streets of Baltimore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record:
> 
> War = Uhura  
> Death = Spock  
> Pestilence = Chekov


	5. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen receives several pieces of troubling news and must quickly work to resolve things. In the thick of it, though, she is reunited with some of her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SO SORRY this took so damn long. This has been one of the worst cases of writer's block I have had in my entire life and this has been taunting me for a long time!
> 
> I am laid up with work injury, though, and was forced to find things to do. So what did I opt for? Putting vodka in fruity V8 and listening to Southern Gothic playlist in 8tracks until some idea just struck me and said "this is what you've been waiting for, why did you not think of it before, you loser." Well, rude idea, shit happens and life happens and then shit happens again, but thanks for swinging by!!!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. The next chapter should come pretty easily after this because it's already mostly written. Let me know what you think?? I added 3 full pages real quick today and I'm pretty pleased. Thank y'all so much for your patience and support and for the love I've received so far! You guys are WAY more than I deserve!!! <3 <3 <3

Jen pounded on Leonard’s front door and yelled for him. In her haste and – dare she say it – fear, she seemed to forget that she need not meddle with doors. However, Leonard wasn’t home and therefor wouldn’t answer. Panic set in and she spun wildly. As if summoned, Leonard was driving up to the house and Jen cried out, covering her face with her hands. She stumbled down the porch steps, falling entirely on the last one. Her knees thumped on the ground and her hands fisted in frustration. The injury in her ankle throbbed but she shoved aside the pain in favor of Leonard.

“Jen! Are you alright? What in the hell are you doin’ here, kid?” Leonard had leapt out of the truck and bolted over to her. He helped her the rest of the way to her feet and she clutched at him.

“You’re okay? Fuck! You’re okay! Oh my –”

“You’re covered in blood, Jen! What the hell happened?” Leonard was fawning over Jen’s injuries and trying to count just how many there were. Meanwhile, Jen was still clutching at his arms or his waist or his chest or whatever she could get her hands on and looking at his face like he might be an illusion.

“They told me you’d been kidnapped and tortured. They said you were dying! Bones, they said… But, you’re okay! You’re alright! I can’t believe… I was so afraid. Bones, I was so scared!” Her hands found their way to his face and he couldn’t even be bothered to worry about the fact that she was getting blood on him.

“Yeah, darlin’, I’m okay. Whoever they are were lyin’ to ya. I’m just fine. You just calm yourself now ‘cause it’s alright.” He hugged her close as she sobbed in her relief. He shushed her and stroked her hair, trying to soothe her.

Suddenly, Jen stopped breathing and whipped her head around to look off into the distance. She seemed to sense something and it set her on edge. A jolt ran through her and she turned quickly back to Leonard. “Bones, we need to go. Now!”

She grabbed his hand and started to run, towing him along with her. He had no idea what or who they were running from, but he also wasn’t sure he wanted to find out. He simply let her lead him. They made it to the edge of the property before Jen stopped and looked back again.

“I’m not supposed to do this, but I don’t think we have any other choi –”

Before she could divulge a divine secret, her hand was ripped from his as she was bowled over. In a fit of snarling and thrashing, Jen was able to upset the one that knocked her down. She leapt to her feet and assumed an attack position. The man who had jumped on her rose slowly and placed his hands in front of him in an effort to be calming.

“I am no’ here to hurt ye! I am here to help!”

Leonard stood close to Jen but behind her so he would hopefully be out of any physical conflict. Whatever conflict he had envisioned dissolved before his very eyes as recognition swept over her features.

“Gabriel?” she whispered. The man nodded, a sheepish smile on his face. “Oh, Gabriel!” They walked towards one another to embrace.

“My sweet sister! I though’ I would never see ye again.”

“I never imagined you would want to. Brother!” The way that Jen said the word made Leonard’s heart clench. To say that her family life was strained would be the understatement of all time. Her family troubles were widely written about, but he also knew there were things going on that were not printed in the Bible. Things not even he knew about.

“What are you doing here, Gabriel? You are putting yourself in terrible danger. If Father discovers –”

“You speak as though He would no’ already know, Lucifer. He knows, trus’ me.”

Leonard had never heard anyone refer to her by her given name before and it was a slight jolt to his system.

“What business have you in the mortal world, Gabriel? The danger you risk yourself… I am far from worthy of it.”

“You are the only cause I deem worthy enough to anger Father. An’ at any ra’e, this message does no’ concern ‘im.” Jen looked confused. “Well, it does and it does no’. Upon hearing the news, you will unnerstan’.”

“Then, I beseech you; tell me before it becomes more dangerous for you to be here.”

Gabriel stepped close enough to grasp at Jen’s upper arms. In return, she clutched at him. The desperation and satisfaction was written all over her face and poured out of her. Leonard had never felt so sorry that she was exiled from her family because she clearly missed them all dearly.

“A rogue angel sect has been granting mortals divine agency so tha’ they can be’er combat you and your legions.” Jen’s brow furrowed in shock and anguish and her jaw dropped into a horrified frown. “Ye know this also means tha’ the humans are being used as expendable pawns.”

“How could they possibly justify an act like that? Not even _I_ would sink to such an abominable level! Brother, do you know who is spearheading this despicable campaign?”

He shook his head, disappointed in himself. “The secrecy with which they ‘ave perpetra’ed this horrendous act is astoundin’. I’ is incredible in all the worst ways!”

“We must figure this out. This cannot be allowed to continue.”

“Figurin’ i’ ou’ might prove to be easier than ye think.” Jen cocked her head. “They are comin’ for ye. And him.” Gabriel pointed at Leonard over Jen’s shoulder.

Jen’s eye flared, white and protective, as she glanced back at Leonard. “What business have they with Leonard?”

Gabriel shrugged. “Same business as your troublesome demon, I expect.” Something shifted under Jen’s skin and wheels began to turn. When they had settled in a safe place, she would need to give this seedling idea more consideration.

“So, what do we do?” Leonard piped up.

“We need to ge’ you and Lucifer into hiding. I will deal with this meself.”

“I _will not_ allow you to do that!” Jen withdrew from his embrace. His offer incensed her and she was clearly unwilling to stand down. “You will not put yourself in further danger for me; I refuse to allow you! I will aid in this battle since I am the one they want and we will face these monsters together!”

“Can I help?” They both turned to look at Leonard who appeared lost, but determined not to be useless.

“‘M no’ so sure, laddie…”

“I can’t just sit here, though…”

“Gabriel, he cannot. They will come for him whether or not I stay to protect him. I need him with me.” Gabriel looked between the two and nodded.

“Then we had be’er ge’ goin’, aye?”

With that, they moved back to the house to gather some of Leonard’s belongings. He took very little with him, only filling a small rucksack. He tried listening to the hushed conversation but the words they were saying sounded alien to him. Everything was prepared and Leonard made his way down the stairs to join them standing by the door.

“So, where are we goin’, exactly?”

“The safest place I know of; my palace.”

“Oh!” was all Leonard could say.

“You can ge’ me into that place withou’ incurring any kind of…” Gabriel was searching for the right word, “wrath?”

Jen smirked at him. “Brother, mine is the second greatest wrath the world has ever seen. You have nothing to fear as long as I am still around.”

He nodded and took her hand. She, in turn, took Leonard’s. He smiled at her.

“Bones, close your eyes and take a deep breath. This is going to be… interesting.”

Leonard did as he was told. He felt a dull throbbing in his chest and then he felt something pulling. His feet never left the ground, but he knew they were no longer in Georgia.

“Open your eyes slowly, sugar.”

As Leonard opened his eyes, his head began to spin wildly and his knees quavered. Jen held his hand tighter and leaned his weight on her to hold him upright. The contents of his stomach roiled, but did not threaten to come back up.

Despite being in what Leonard knew to be Hell, it looked surprisingly unimpressive. It was impressive by mortal standards, for sure, but not in a biblical sense. Leonard had been expecting burning peaks and literal hellfire under a scorched sky. What he was greeted with was more like a dark metropolis under a scorched sky. They had appeared on what seemed to be the top floor of an office building and he could see the city sprawling in every direction before him. He turned around to see a grand set of double doors made from oak and frosted glass. Etched into the glass was what appeared to be the image of Hell from the Gelati Monastery. Taking up the entirety of one of the vast walls was Giotti di Bondone’s painting of “The Last Judgement.”

Leonard was torn from his inspection of the room by Jen issuing orders.

“Gather the Horsemen and my generals. We need to confer once more to determine an adequate course of action. Bid them come here immediately.” An unknown demon bowed and left the room. With a simple look, Gabriel was asked to leave the room but not to go far because he would be needed for the meeting. Jen sat down heavily in an opulent chair at the head of a long table. Her body ached, but it was a pain she was going to have to ignore so she could properly plan a victory. She sighed and leaned her head back against one of the winged sides of the chair.

Leonard was at her side in a moment, pulling over one of the other chairs for himself. “Let’s get you looked at, darlin’.”

“Leonard, I will be fine. I am just a little… fatigued.” Jen hadn’t noticed she was speaking to him as though she were speaking to one of her own until she saw his quirked eyebrow. “Sorry.”

“It’s nothin’. Just let me look at you? Please?” She nodded and he began a vague inspection. He knew that her body would heal faster than normal, but he wanted to see if there was anything truly dire that he might be able to attend to. “Has this all been happening since you left Baltimore?”

“Yes.”

“But, Jen, that was months ago!” Leonard was horrified.

“It’s been a long time…” This was the most exhausted Leonard could remember seeing Jen. Hell, this was probably the most exhausted Leonard could remember seeing most people. It seemed as though her very soul was tired. _Does she_ have _a soul?_

“I do. And it is just as tired as you think it is.” Leonard was no longer surprised that she could hear his thoughts and that she was responding as though he said them aloud.

“So what do we do now? And when can I take you home to rest?”

Jen smiled softly at him and sat forward to nuzzle his cheek. “For now, we plan counter strikes. Hopefully try to establish a truce or some sort of shaky peace. Because, more than anything, I want to go home with you…”

The sad exhaustion in her hushed voice broke Leonard’s resolve and he tipped her head up to kiss her. She melted into it, sighing, and stroked her fingers through his hair. They kissed lazily and without intent for several moments before breaking it to hug fiercely.

“God, I missed you!” he said into her hair.

“I missed you, too. So very much.” She clutched at him and couldn’t help the small sob that left her mouth. He smiled sadly and hugged her tighter. It took her a moment to calm down enough to draw back and kissed him lightly again.

“Can I ask some questions?” There were several things he was very curious about.

“Shoot.”

“How is it that, with a clear war going on between Heaven and Hell, you’ve managed to go without seeing your brother this long?”

“Not all garrisons actually fight on my doorstep. I could go months without seeing even my own soldiers. At any rate, Gabriel is more of a tactical mind and was likely being used to formulate strategy rather than actually fight. He’s put himself in great danger by coming to me, but I will protect him.” The love in her voice was thick and made Leonard feel warm.

“What changed this time? I know you’re always fighting a war, but it’s never seemed this dire before. What’s going on?”

“They’re trying to get to me specifically. I’ve received word that they have a new weapon, but I’ve seen neither hide nor hair of it. In fact, all I know about it is that it allegedly exists. I do know they’ve stepped up their efforts and I’ve seen warriors the likes of which we’ve never fought before. You heard Gabriel say what they have done, yes?” Leonard nodded. “Well, before that… particularly distressing piece of information, they’d been digging into garrisons that have not seen battle in centuries. It’s been rough, Bones…”

“My brave girl…” he whispered and stroked her face fondly. She leaned into the touch and her whole body seemed to relax a little more at his praise.

They were interrupted by a knock on the glass.

“Enter!” Jen called, standing as she did so. Leonard moved to the side of the room so as not to be in the way, but not before kissing her knuckles. A scuffle could be heard outside as the door opened. Gabriel was shoved inside by the tall, sharp-featured demon that Leonard had seen before – he had visited Leonard’s home years ago. They were followed by The Four Horsemen, two blonde, female demons, and a couple more male demons.

“Remove your hands from him before I remove them from your arms!”

“My lady, do you understand –”

Jen growled sharp and low in her chest and her rage crackled in the air, sending a jolt through them all.

“I understand far more than you think, Asmodeus. You would do well to remember that. You would also do well to remember that I am a fallen angel and have divine brethren.” The demon had the decency to look a little ashamed. “Touch him again and you will regret it.”

“I apologize, my lady.”

“As well you should.” No one in the room missed the sass and derision in her voice. Leonard smirked but said nothing. “Be seated, all of you. We have much to discuss.”

They all took their respective places around the table, but none obeyed her command to sit until she herself sat down. Leonard couldn’t recall ever seeing such obedience.

“By now, I am certain you have all borne witness to our guest. He comes to us through great danger to himself to share invaluable information. You would do well to heed his news because I trust him. Allow him first to speak and you may submit queries afterwards.” She turned to the angel sitting on her right. “Gabriel, you may begin.”

Gabriel wasted no time launching into the telling the demons about the new form of militia. The same shock written on Jen’s face earlier was mirrored around the room. It really set in stone how twisted the act was. Leonard sat quietly and listened, soaking in the details and wondering how he fit into all this divine mess.

“I have intercepted a transmission tha’ states they will be taking this unholy garrison and marching it to the gates of Hell. I know that you all feel the same revulsion for this act tha’ your Lady and I do. They mus’ be stopped and with as few mortal casualties as possible.” The demons around the table nodded their agreement.

“We may not be opposed to war, but not at the needless expense of mortals. This is simply… It is disgusting and they must be stopped.” The man on Jen’s left – Leonard recognized him as Death – spoke with an odd mixture of sadness and rage in his voice.

“Vat about ze veapon ve received vord about? We have not seen it in person but ve know zat it exists. Do you know anysing about it, Gabriel?”

The angel in question raised an eyebrow at the young-looking Horseman. “You received word abou’ tha’ weapon?”

“Ve… intercepted vord about it.” Jen smirked at Pestilence.

Gabriel looked at Jen with the same quirked eyebrow and she merely shrugged. It was possibly the most human gesture she had used with her own people.

“I actually do know a bit abou’ the weapon. I am no’ _supposed to_ , mind you. In addition, the information tha’ I have is vague a’ best. Whomever is behind this is particularly good a’ maintaining secrecy.” A disquieted rumble swept through the room. Jen silenced them by simply drumming her fingers on the table. “Wha’ I can tell ye is tha’ the weapon is actually ancient, no’ new a’ all. A’ least the technology is ancient.”

“What is it designed to do? We were lead to believe that it was a supreme weapon.” The female Horseman, War, understandably wanted as many details as possible.

“No’ all of you remember the circumstances around the expulsion of Lucifer from Heaven. I do. I remember wha’ tha’ kind of war was like. I’ was grand in scale and horrifying in nature. Back then, a weapon existed that would have been able to critically wound her with a single slash and kill her if pierced. Put Father destroyed the weapon and banished the technology before casting Lucifer out. Someone has gone to grea’ lengths to unearth the weapon designs and crea’e a brand new blade that is, somehow, even more powerful.”

“Why would anyone think such a dangerous procedure would be necessary? Not only have they put themselves in danger of making the weapon in the first place, but risking the anger of your Father by re-forging it? This is… baffling to say the least.” It was Famine who spoke now.

The Four Horsemen were the most vocal of Jen’s legions. Leonard supposed that was one reason they were appointed as Horsemen; they were clever. The minds of the demons around the table were clearly working as well.

“The blade they have forged can kill demons as well as angels now. I’ is quite possibly the mos’ dangerous weapon that has ever been in existence. If we gain possession of i’, we could use i’ against those that authorized the re-forging.”

“There is only the one blade, Gabriel? You are certain?” Jen spoke up again.

“Tha’ I am no’ certain of. I know there is _a’ least_ one. How many they dared make is unknown until we can ascertain who is behind the plan.”

“But my query still stands: why would they shoulder the risk? What cause is suddenly immense enough for them to be so bold?” Famine shifted in his confusion and desire to just _know_.

“Simply put, they fear her now more than ever.” Gabriel conceded and they all looked at Jen who sat up straighter at the head of the table.

“Is there any marked reason for them to do so?” Jen seemed legitimately confused about the situation. “A sudden upsurge of fear of this magnitude is unlike our holy brethren and the concept mystifies me.”

He regarded her curiously. “Do you really harbor no suspicions abou’ why they would fear you?” She frowned and shook her head. “Well… Perhaps… I…”

Jen sighed. “Brother, I grow weary of your hesitance.”

“They no longer know wha’ you could be capable of because there is a piece of vital information tha’ they never knew existed before.” She impatiently gestured for him to just spit it out. “We all, Heaven and Hell, know your feelings for Leonard are intense; the likes of which no one has ever witnessed in you before. And the idea tha’ none knows precisely wha’ you are willing to do to protect him is… Well, it terrifies the heavenly generals, Lucifer.”

In her surprise, Jen looked over to Leonard. He still sat where he was told, attentive and obedient. She could not exactly put a name to the look in his eyes, but she knew it frightened her just as much as her feelings for Leonard frightened her enemy. She could feel heat rising on her face and quickly tried to school her features. Looking at Leonard made this impossible because her heart swelled and her emotions threatened to get the better of her. His eyebrows knit in concern and he moved like he wanted to take her side, but he knew he needed to stay put. The heart beating wildly in her chest throbbed even more at his love and she shifted on her throne.

“The very thought terrifies me as well, Gabriel…” she finally whispered. War fixed Jen with a sympathetic and almost triumphant smile from her position down the table. Famine exchanged a meaningful look with her. Neither made any other motion to acknowledge the dynamic shift in their ruler.

“No’ even you know wha’ you would be willing to sacrifice for this man, do you?” Jen shook her head, almost ashamed.

“My lady, we stand with you. No matter what. Need you to look to us for strength, you have it!” There was an echoing hum throughout the room that mirrored War’s statement. One demon, that somehow only Leonard noticed – Asmodeus – groused and tried to hide his dissention. Meanwhile, Jen felt such pride in her warriors and she looked at them fondly.

“You have all clearly learned nothing from the past millennia and are too foolish to put your faith in a more worthy leader.” There were rumblings of laughter throughout the room. “For which I am eternally grateful. I could not ask for a nobler army.”

“I do have one more piece of distressing information, Lucifer.” Gabriel turned to look at her and leaned in. “We are under the suspicion tha’ the angel in question is in league with a demon in order to ge’ information they would no’ ordinarily have. This is one of the reasons we suspect they though’ of the blade in the first place.”

Jen’s eyes turned white in her sudden rage and her wings appeared behind her as thought they had been there the entire time. She fixed her brother with a glare that would reduce most mortals to frightened tears.

“You posit that one of my own is working against me?” Sheepishly, Gabriel nodded. He was unafraid of her demonic visage; his lack of fear probably came from his family connection to her, Leonard decided. “How many of you and yours are under this impression? And how did you come by it?” Her voice was dangerously low.

“I initially came by the though’ organically after receiving the information bu’ I kept i’ a secret. My suspicions were affirmed by our sister, Uriel. She came to me very recently because she had the same inkling. The only others who are aware of the notion are those in this room.”

“It is not such an outlandish notion, my lady, as much as it grieves me to say.” Death said. “It would stand to reason that the idea would occur to a demon, would that they were old enough to remember the weapon, then that demon could conspire with a rogue angel to recover the weapon design and re-forge the blade.”

“It would make sense if it was a moronic demon who is not very close to you. The plan is already dangerous enough, why would one of your higher demons risk the exposure?” Asmodeus spoke from the opposite end of the table.

Jen already suspected him, but this statement very nearly cemented her misgivings. He was an arrogant fool for trying to divert suspicion from himself in this way and he seemed to know it. She locked eyes with him but her face was unreadable. The rest of the room was in agreement that it would need to be a moron and Jen would not deny that. However, the idiot demon’s uses were still many, even though he was actively working against her. Silently, she decided that she would keep him around until his uses dwindled. Or until he gave her a reason to kill him.

“Be that as it may,” she finally continued, raising her hand to effectively silence the room again. “we have a different focus. My intention now is to garner a truce. We have received a vast amount of new and invaluable information, but we must put aside any thoughts of vengeance. We are in desperate need of some time to breathe and a truce, no matter how shaky and short-lived, is necessary. I imagine they feel the same way. It will not be easy and we will require the help of Gabriel. All of you are instrumental in securing this truce and as it is such, I need you all to focus on _peace_. Gabriel and I will secure a meeting…”

Jen’s eyes became unfocused as a thought occurred to her. She seemed to remember a vital piece of information from her past that was the final puzzle piece that they had been missing this whole time.

“Lucifer? Are you alright?” Gabriel reached out a hand to lay on her arm. She looked down at it then up to his eyes, hers still stark white and burning.

“Michael. Brother, it is Michael. He was always the one who stood most emphatically behind the decision conceived by Father to cast me out. You know as well as I do his affinity for blades and, if memory serves, he himself wielded the weapon before Father took it from him to be destroyed.”

“Michael…” Gabriel whispered, astonished. “I canno’… How did I no’ see that connection before?”

“He meant you not to. He meant us all to be blind to it.”

“Do you think he came be reasoned with? Enough to attend a meeting and listen to a plea for peace?” Death leaned forward and gestured to Jen. “If he harbors enough hatred for you to dare re-forge this blade, he may not be as willing as you hope to lay it down.”

Jen smirked, dark intention on her lips. “If he cannot be persuaded with words, I will persuade him with action. At any rate, there will be others present; he will not be given the opportunity to attack.

“This is no longer about wanton destruction; it is about survival. For both sides. Take lives if you must, but do not seek out the deed. We will maintain order and stability and we will show that we are not the mindless killing machines they believe us to be. However, if they are foolish enough to push us…” Her wings fluttered and the air around her crackled. “Obliterate them.”

It took them some time to be able to secure the meeting with Michael, but Gabriel was finally able to convince him. Gabriel insisted that Uriel be there as well; whomever else he brought was up to him. Jen would be bringing all of the Horsemen as well as Asmodeus and one of the blonde demons, called Bune. She had an ornate, pseudo-beehive in her hair and sharp, blue eyes. No one seemed to suspect that Jen was bringing Asmodeus along just so she could keep an eye on him. She also hoped to signal to Michael that she knew they were in league together and that she would kill both of them if need be.

Preparations for the meeting were short in Hell, though apparently Heaven would need more time. Jen suspected they needed to get a plausible story straight. The wait left everyone idle and not a little anxious. Jen ordered that they all take the opportunity to rest. Gabriel would be informed of the meeting time and he would spread the word throughout the ranks.

“I know you are all as weary as I. Rest while you are able; we may not actually be afforded this chance again any time soon.”

They all rose from the table as Jen did and left. Gabriel pulled her into a hug and said he would give her the news first as soon as he received it. She thanked him and sent him with the Horsemen to their barracks to rest.

“You get to rest, too, right?” Leonard said as he walked over to Jen. She shrugged and he took her hand, bringing it to his lips. “Darlin’, you’re exhausted. Just… Even if you don’t sleep, just lay down beside me?”

Jen smiled at him and nodded. “Okay. For a little while.”

“Thank you.”

They retreated to her chambers; a large and opulent room, cloaked in – somewhat to Leonard’s surprise – pink, accented with greys and blues here and there. An enormous four-poster bed stood proudly against the far wall, dusty pink curtains draped elegantly around it. Leonard whistled appreciatively and Jen waved him off with a “Yeah, yeah…”

Jen kicked off her shoes and drew the curtains aside so she could crawl to the middle of the California king-sized mattress. She pulled up the duvet to reveal galaxy printed sheets, which made Leonard smile, and slipped beneath it. Leonard stood and watched her for a moment until she impatiently patted the bed beside her. Slipping off his shoes, he crawled into bed beside her. Jen crowded into his space and wrapped her arms around his middle, pushing her knee between his to get even closer and nuzzling her head into his chest. He rested his chin on her head and gently rubbed her back. They lay in companionable silence for several moments. Leonard thought maybe she had fallen asleep until she spoke again.

“Tell me we’re going to be okay?” Her voice was small and imploring. He’d never heard her so unsure of herself.

“You command armies of demons, Jen. I’m sure you’ll be fine. And you’re a pretty good negotiator, from what I remember.”

She chuckled and drew away from him a little to rest up on her elbows and look him in the face. “No, I mean you and me…”

He quirked his signature eyebrow and asked, “Why wouldn’t we be?”

“You might see me do some… ugly things today. I don’t know if you’ll like me afterwards…”

“Darlin’, I’m in this for the long haul. There’s nothin’ you can do today that will make me love you any less. I promise.”

She frowned at him; whether for the sweet sincerity in his words or something else, he didn’t know. What she said next confirmed where her thoughts lay.

“You’re a damned fool, Leonard Horatio McCoy.”

“Til the day I die.”

Jen leaned forward to kiss him soundly. He gladly returned the kiss until she broke it to snuggle against his chest again. Stroking her hair, he dozed easily. She was completely unable to sleep for anxiety, but it felt good being close to Leonard again.

After a while, an urgent knock sounded from her chamber door and Jen sat bolt upright. Leonard held her hand, trying to comfort her to little avail.

“Time to go?” He asked, a little scared. She nodded.

Leonard climbed out of bed first and when he turned to look at Jen again, she was wearing a floor-length black cloak. The hood hung behind her head still and she was straightening herself before moving out the door. She really did look just like the little figurine she’d made.

“Stick with the Horsemen and you’ll be fine. I promise they’ll take care of you.”

“Wha… I can’t stay by you?”

Jen walked closer to him and took his hands in hers. “I don’t want to give them any opportunities. They mean to take us both out and, while we have this peace talk scheduled, I’m not putting my full trust in them. You’ll be there so I can keep a better eye on you, but not too close to give them any bright ideas.” Leonard frowned, a little petulantly. “Oh, Bones, you’ll also be there because it will make me feel more at ease. I kinda like having you around, old man.”

He had to smile then and kissed her. They left her chambers to be confronted by the demons travelling with them. Gabriel stood in front of them, anxious to speak with her.

“I gathered your troops; I hope that does no’ bother you.”

Jen shook her head, dismissing his concern. “What news have you? I assume that we are finally prepared to depart?”

“Aye. Michael has agreed to meet and confer with us. He has carefully selected a location in Death Valley. He believes himself to be terribly witty.” Gabriel said, rolling his eyes uncharacteristically.

“He has always had a warped sense of humor… Recall when he once thought himself hilarious for plucking my feathers?” Gabriel grimaced, but nodded. “I am willing to wager that he considered my banishment to be a laugh riot as well…” Leonard gripped her hand.

“I daresay we should not keep him and his party waiting. Horsemen?” They all stood to attention. “Keep Leonard close to you. I do not trust them enough to not attempt something asinine. Do not interfere with discussion lest I expressly bid it. Remember what I said before about not seeking carnage.”

They all stood in silence and agreement. She nodded at them before donning her hood and disappearing.

They all appeared in the evening heat of Death Valley shortly after Jen – Lucifer – appeared there. The immediate area was empty, which unnerved Jen a little. Before too long, a caravan of vehicles crested a dune nearby and made their way towards Jen and her comrades. Jen could feel Leonard’s anxiety from behind her, but did not look back at him for fear she would not be able to hold her composure well enough for what needed to be done.

Despite not having been given orders, the Horsemen and the generals stayed several yards behind Jen and let her be the centerpiece of the scene. Jen remained calm and exuded quiet and controlled fury as the cars approached. They parked a short ways away from where Jen stood and several angels got out.

The angels were dressed in all white and Leonard couldn’t help but think how idyllic and slightly cliché the whole display was. If there was one thing they were all good at, it was theatricality. Or maybe it was tradition, like Jen had told Leonard about the way they spoke to one another. Leonard would have to remember to ask her when things calmed down a bit.

The last angel to get out of the cars could only be Michael. He was dressed in white accented with gold. Leonard could hear Jen snort upon seeing the gold glimmer in the fading sunlight and he smirked a little. Michaels’ face had odd markings, or maybe they were tattoos, and his expression was sure and slightly smug. The Horsemen drew closer to Leonard and formed a protective barrier between him and the angels; some of which had already become laser focused on him.

Michael stepped forward with a couple of angels close at his heels. One angel remained particularly close to him, but was regarding Jen with a look of longing. She was tall and had shoulder-length, blonde hair that was swept elegantly to one side. Her fierce blue eyes briefly swept the rest of the group that accompanied Jen, but then excitedly moved back to her sister. Jen’s hands itched to reach out to the angel, but she dared not entertain that desire.

“Lucifer!” Michael boomed as he took the last step to stand about five feet from Jen. “It is good to see you sister; especially after so long. You look well!”

Jen sneered. “There is no need for such pageantry and insincerity, brother. You have never been a good liar anyway.”

“Shall we commence in your ‘peace talks,’ then? Which, need I remind you has never been your forte either, dear sister?”

“I think you will find I can be quite persuasive.”

“Yes, I can see that.” Michael gave Leonard an appraising look, inspecting him in more ways than just by sight alone. “I must say, it appears that mortals are willing to sell their souls for any pretty face, are they not?”

“Hey, now –” Leonard started to say, taking a step forward. He was blocked bodily by both Death and War and silenced by a raised hand from Jen.

“It is touching how he thinks he has a hand in these negotiations at all.” Michael’s snide expressions shifted from Jen to Leonard. “Meddle not in the affairs of the divine, worm. Your silence will serve you better.” Before Michael knew what hit him, Jen had stepped toward him and drawn her arm back to throw her fist fully into his face. He lay, splayed on the ground, yards from where he had been standing moments ago.

“Your silence would be highly valued as well, brother _dear_.” Jen said as though she had not just flung an angel across the desert. The angel in question angrily leapt to his feet and appeared before her, fabled blade drawn and at Jen’s throat. Her ranks burst into action, protecting Leonard more and leaping to her side. Michael had pulled Jen’s hood down and grabbed a fistful of her hair to force her head back to expose her throat more for the blade. Leonard had never seen anything close to Jen’s true form before and was stunned by what he saw.

Jen’s eyes were the purest white he had ever seen and almost hurt to look at. Her skin had darkened and almost turned to ash, but also seemed to be glowing from beneath, as though she were made of embers. Nestled in her pitch black hair – which also seemed to be glittering with stars – was a row of three horns on each side of her head; the first of which swooped back from her temples to almost touch above the back of her skull, resembled a charred halo of sorts. The second set bent just below the first, curbed in the same way but did not come up as high. And the third set was only a couple of inches long and were bowed just enough to cradle the side of her head. She held his gaze defiantly and waited for him to speak.

“The negotiations are over, heretic! Give yourself to me as a prisoner or I will destroy your precious mortal!”

“Done.”

The single syllable fell from Jen’s lips without hesitation and stunned everyone in attendance. Even Michael faltered for a moment before he was able to respond.

“It is such a simple decision for you? Giving yourself up to my mercy in favor sparing this puny –”

“Insult him again and I have your tongue cut from your head.” Jen snarled, voice deadly low.

Michael snorted. “You would not even do it yourself, King of Hell? Too dirty a task for such delicate hands?”

“Too menial, really. However, the kitchen boys could use the practice at cutting meat toughened from overuse.” Jen’s sass earned her a slice from the blade down her collarbone and onto her chest. What appeared to be molten blood poured from the wound and Jen cried out, making Leonard cover his ears for how intense it was. Pestilence sprang forward to help, but fell to his knees a short distance away from Jen. He looked up, confused, to see Jen’s hand outstretched.

“My Lady!” Pestilence pleaded.

Jen looked back to Michael, a scheme working in her mind. “Allow me go back to my palace and make a few arrangements. I will come to you in two hours to be your prisoner. Just leave Leonard be. You have no quarrel with him as long as I surrender myself to you.”

Michael considered her proposal. “You have _one_ hour. The human will remain untouched.” The lie in his eyes was subtle, but it was there nonetheless. Michael shoved Jen back and she fell to her butt. With an unnecessary flourish, he commanded the angels to get back in the vehicles and leave. The blonde angel who had been close to Michael’s side the entire time remained behind for a moment. She reached for Jen, who quickly got to her feet and grasped the angel’s hands.

“I love you, sister!” the angel said, clutching Jen tightly.

“Uriel, dear heart! I love you!”

“Uriel!” Michael bellowed, angry, from near his car. “Leave her be and come!”

“I am sorry, Lucifer.” Jen kissed her sister on the check before pushing to go with their brother.

Jen shook slightly as the cars retreated onto the horizon. Finally, Leonard was allowed to approach her, although she recoiled from him for fear he would not want to look upon her true form. Leonard paid her hesitation no mind and pulled her into a hug. The Horsemen stood close by, examining the exchange and waiting for their Lady to react. Jen slowly hugged Leonard back and they both visibly relaxed.

“Why did you do that, kid?” Leonard’s voice was tight, like he was trying to hold back tears.

“To keep you safe, old man. Why else?” She stroked his back reverently.

“You’re the biggest idiot I’ve ever known.” Jen smiled before pushing him away towards the generals she had brought with her. The look on his face was confused and hurt and she hated being responsible for it.

“Take him home. Protect him.” She commanded before turning away.

“Jen, wait! No!” But he was gone with the demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record:
> 
> Gabriel = Scotty (sorry if his accent is impossible to read)  
> Famine = Sulu  
> Bune = Janice Rand (the other blonde demon is Carol Marcus, but I haven't named her yet in the story and I don't know yet if I will)  
> Michael = Nero  
> Uriel = Christine Chapel
> 
> (And for those reading this as I post it, as opposed to new readers, I have gone back and added what characters are what crew members in the notes at the end of the chapters. If it interests you, please go back to see who is who :D )


	6. God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then there was God. He talks about the platypus. And it was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little mushy, but... can you really blame me? It's her dad! ;_;
> 
> This chapter is shorter than I originally intended because it was split from another one to avoid making that chapter absurdly long. But I sorta like this one better is its standalone :3 I actually had this chapter written months ago and it was attached to another and I separated it later.
> 
> I'm sorry about that summary. I couldn't come up with anything else that I thought would be good enough for this chapter. So we're stuck with... that XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Feedback is, as always, much appreciated! I am continually blown away by the response this story gets, even if it's just kudos. Y'all rock my socks and I love you buggers!

After the group of demons disappeared with Leonard, Jen faltered a little; it was like a piece of her had been ripped away suddenly. Maybe it had…

“We must return to the palace immediately. I have orders for you all that are not safe to deliver out here in the open.” Her Horsemen nodded and they all appeared back in the meeting room at the palace.

“You cannot genuinely be considering giving yourself up to Michael as a prisoner, my Lady?” Famine approached her immediately, completely unwilling to accept the decided fate as the only one. “You must know he will not keep his promise to leave Leonard McCoy unharmed! He will kill him at his earliest –”

“Silence!” There was no malice or real force behind her command; she merely wished to quiet him. “I greatly appreciate that you recognized in him the same treachery that I do. I knew all along I had appointed you well.” Famine smiled a little triumphantly. “I have no intention of letting him take me prisoner; in fact, I mean to kill him.”

“My Lady, how is it zat you mean to destroy him? He vill see an attack coming, vissout a doubt.”

“Yes, my Lady, I agree with Pestilence. You must allow us to protect you when you present yourself to him in surrender.” Death spoke up, stepping closer to her.

“Horsemen, calm. I have been able to take care of myself for millennia and I will be able to overtake my brother. Whether he wields the banished blade or not. I will likely need to exert myself a little greater than normal, however.” She smirked at them, hoping to instill a calm she was trying to feel herself.

“What are your plans for us, my Lady?” War spoke up, eager for orders and something to do. “You said they could not be given out in the open. What are we to do in your stead?”

Gabriel, whose presence had been forgotten by most of the demons, finally said something. “You canni’ waste time now, Lucifer. Famine is correct; Michael will kill Leonard. He is likely plannin’ to do i’ as we speak. You mus’ act quickly or your Leonard will suffer for i’. I sent some of our own as well, but Michael will act soon. You mus’ go, Lucifer…”

A murmur ran through her ranks as they considered this, wondering what she would order them to do next.

 “Hold!” She raised her hand and looked around at the faces in front of her, scrutinizing them as they fell into silence. “Where is Asmodeus?” She was met with nothing but glances around the room and continued silence. “I will ask again and I expect an answer. Who among you knows or even suspects where Asmodeus is? Where has he gone?!”

The Horsemen looked between each other, genuinely not knowing. A young demon, Vepar, stepped forward. Her soft, heterochromatic eyes meeting Jen’s furious, white ones. “My Lady, I believe he has gone to the mortal world. To the home of your Leonard. He…” Vepar took a breath to steady herself for the next admission. “He has been talking adamantly of ‘eliminating the threat,’ my Lady…”

“WHEN?!” she bellowed. The force of her rage shook them all and they looked frightened.

“I cannot be certain, but I do not believe he returned with us to the palace, my Lady.”

Jen’s wings unfurled from her back and she clenched her fists, getting ready to take flight. “Death, you have control of the kingdom ere I return.” Then she was gone.

In the span of a moment, she appeared on Leonard’s property. Her arrival was paired with a loud boom, a bright flash, and a large plume of smoke. The ground shattered beneath her crouched form and her wings stretched high from her back. She looked around her immediate surroundings and saw bodies all over the ground. The demons she had sent and the angels Gabriel had dispatched to protect Leonard were all dead; each was killed with the blade they all feared. Their lifeless bodies bore a wound to the chest and their eyes had acrid burn marks around them. Another body Jen didn’t immediately recognize lay at the foot of Leonard’s porch steps. Upon closer, if brief, inspection, she saw that it was her brother Michael.

It didn’t take her long to gain her bearings of her location on the property and then saw them; Asmodeus had gone to Leonard’s house before he had even had the chance to settle after the events earlier. Leonard was still among his peach trees. The demon was currently leering over a slightly bloody doctor on the ground. She made her way slowly to them and the fear in the demon’s eyes was greater than that of the man on the ground.

“My Lady! I did not expect to see you here!”

“I am certain you did not. Much as I did not expect to see you here attempting to kill _my human_! Especially after having witnessed the bargain you just did.”

Asmodeus attempted to look shocked by the accusation, but could not muster enough self-confidence to make it convincing. Instead, he settled for the truth for once. “My Lady, I thought that if I made a deal with this human, I could collect upon his soul and you would no longer be troubled with minding him. I would have freed you to focus your attention on our cause.” Well, he’d settled for a half-truth.

“I do not recall ever asking for assistance in how I divide my attention, Asmodeus. And it appears as though you have been doing more _damage_ than _business_. Or was killing your brothers and sisters as well as your wretched accomplice simply an added bonus?”

“My intention was to preempt a request. I was merely trying to –”

“You were merely trying to infuriate me! Which you have done quite successfully!”

“You are putting us all in danger by being infatuated with the mortal! How could you expect me to not take action?”

Jen’s wings flexed again in rage and her power flared, bringing the demon to his knees. It helped that her appearance had not softened into her mortal form and she still appeared as her ashen, horned self. Leonard had never been more terrified of her, or anything else, in his entire life. With a flick of her wrist, she summoned Asmodeus directly in front of her. Shock was written all over his sharp features.

“I can expect anything I like from you, Asmodeus, because you are a general in _my_ army. You are so concerned with our cause, yet you defy me? What does that say about your loyalty?”

“I am more loyal than –”

“Interrupt me again, dog, and I will finally turn you into one!” His mouth snapped shut. Even on his knees, the demon almost matched Jen’s height. She took the final step forward and gripped him by his throat with a hand tipped in charred nails. When she spoke again, her voice was dangerously calm, but her eyes still shone burning white. “You have been clinging to this notion for quite some time that you think me incompetent to rule. In all that time, have I let our armies fail? In all that time, have we ever wanted for anything? In all that time, have I ever proven myself to be unworthy?” Asmodeus shook his head as best he could. His response somehow angered Jen further and she growled, “Then why continue to doubt and undermine me?!”

The demon spat in her face and she recoiled. He stood to his towering height and said, “Because you are weak! While you may not have proven yourself to be unworthy of yet, it is my belief that you will! You will fail us and for what?” He gestured to Leonard. “For him? I will not let you kill us all for _him_!”

A furious roar was heard in the air and the sky darkened. Leonard briefly caught a glimpse of what Asmodeus’ true form looked like; he was a hideous, blackened creature with leathery wings and bulging veins all over his body. He was almost reptilian, but also somewhat cat-like. Jen’s hand glowed blue as she gripped his throat again, this time leaving indents in his flesh. A whine escaped his mouth as his knees gave out again and he humbled himself before Jen.

“I once made you a promise that if you defied me again I would send you to purgatory for the rest of eternity. Now, I believe that even tending to suicides and wailing infants would be too good for you.”

“Please, my Lady!”

“It is not a task befitting a traitor such as yourself. Not only have you violated demonic, I daresay _divine_ , law but you have sunk to a level lower than soil in your foolish quest to unseat me and command my armies. Your accomplice – my own family – has already suffered punishment of your own design. I wonder what you will think of mine.” Her voice had taken on a softer, more curious tone as though she was genuinely unsure of what the demon before her would think of what she was about to do. The way she mocked him was astounding.

“My Lady, please, I am sor –”

Jen snarled at him and his voice failed him. “You have had ample opportunity to apologize and to right your wrongs! It is far too late for you to atone for your transgressions now and for them you will pay dearly!”

The demon at her grip began to shake and cry. He was mumbling as if in prayer and he closed his eyes. Jen’s, however, flared and she forced him to look at her.

“Beg me for mercy, swine.” Her voice was soft, but still unlike anything Leonard had ever heard before. He’d witnessed it taking on additional layers to demonstrate her power and give a glimpse of just how demonic she really was, but the fury latent there added another terrifying layer. She sounded like a thousand angry beings rolled into one.

“Mercy, please, my Lady!” He would never receive an answer.

In a stunningly terrifying display of strength and force, she lifted the demon from his knees and thrust her other hand into his chest. He gasped and tried to pry her hands from him. His scrabbling fingers did little to deter her. With barely more than a grunt, she ripped the demon in two and he disappeared. The only indication that it took any effort was the fact that Jen was breathing heavily. What happened next startled them both.

It sounded like a sonic boom in front of them that shocked them both into shielding their heads. Jen moved to protect Leonard, but then a bolt of lightning struck the ground and Jen found herself unable to move. Leonard shook his head several times to clear his senses, but it still took a few moments for Leonard’s ears to stop ringing enough for him to understand what was going on. He couldn’t wrap his head around the bolt of lightning because it was still there and crackling with intent. Lightning bolts were fleeting, dangerous things, but Leonard only felt a sense of calm coming from this one. He could barely see the form standing in the middle of the bolt, but there was definitely a figure there. The look on Jen’s face changed quickly from fury inspired by the plot she’d just foiled to fear and sorrow the likes of which had never seen, even on patients he’d given terminal diagnoses to.

“Father, I am sorry!” Jen sobbed and fell to her knees as the man stepped closer to her. The glow subsided around him and Leonard could see that he was ordinary enough looking. The man wore a simple grey three-piece suit and shirt with a white tie. He was a tall, handsome, greying man who looked on Jen with kind eyes that were just like hers in her human form, only a little darker. “I never meant for this to happen! I was never supposed to love him. I was simply doing what you beseeched me, Father. Forgive me! I am so sorry!”

The man – God, Leonard’s unconscious mind provided – extended his hand and touched softly under Jen’s chin to lift her face up. Pain was written all over her glowing, embered features and she continued to cry. Tired and broken gasps left her throat amid the sobs. He smiled at her, understanding. “My sweet child; my Morning Star. Do not cry. I am not angry with you.” His voice was deep, resonating, and warm.

“I have just destroyed one of my own, I have killed many more of yours, I have fallen in love with a mortal who has promised me his soul. How could you not be angry with me?”

“Because you are exactly what I wanted you to be. You are beautifully imperfect, Lucifer, and I have never not loved you.” This statement wrenched another pained sob from her. Leonard ached to hold her, but he stayed where he was on the ground. “You are balance; I have told you this before. Neither of us can exist without the other. Your purpose in this world is to do exactly what you are doing. Never doubt that you are acting in accordance with your destiny; with your nature.”

“But, how can you condone such an act, Father? I have damned the soul of this man to Hell for all eternity and then had the audacity to fall in love with him. How despicable you must think me…” Her shoulders sagged and her hands fell to the ground, limp and exhausted. Her eyes slipped shut as tears continued to stream down, but her face remained tilted up toward her Father. She looked the perfect picture of defeat.

“I could never think you despicable at all, my love. In fact, quite the opposite.” He seemed almost excited as he gestured to Leonard. “This man condemned his own soul to Hell for his daughter. A more noble sacrifice could not be asked of any man! And that you were able to inspire his love for you and mirror it is a feat even _I_ thought impossible.” His smile grew as he regarded his daughter. “Despite the fact that you have an eternity worth of sin and misdeed on your valiant shoulders, you have been able to find a shining symbol of truth and faith and pure love. Tell me you do not feel that? Your heart is not as wasted as you think!”

Jen looked at Leonard to find him looking back at her with unadulterated love in his eyes; even looking the way that she did in her true form. If that man was still able to look at her with that amount of true adoration, how could she deny that they were meant for one another? She directed her gaze back to her Father and nodded. He very nearly laughed with relief and placed his hands on either side of her face. “Then how could this not be right for you?”

As he touched her face, her façade melted into the form she felt most comfortable in; her human form. This was not only because it was what Leonard was most familiar with and that fact was important to her for reasons she did not fully realize, but because her Father appeared human before her and she wanted to be closer to him and he wanted to help make her as comfortable and as happy as he could. Her lip trembled as she asked her next question in barely more than a whisper. “Can we come home?”

God’s face fell slightly and he looked genuinely sorry to deny her. “Oh, my sweet daughter… I am afraid not. You have a job to do; my Purpose for you. And you must continue to serve your Purpose. But now,” he looked over to Leonard and smiled. “You do not have to do it alone.”

“How can I serve my Purpose and still love him, Father?”

The man’s next words caught them both off guard, partially because he seemed so genuinely pleased to be saying them. “He makes you better, my child.” Jen looked up at him, dumbfounded. “Everything you do now will be better because of him; the balance of our divine scales will be greater and more level than ever before. I could not have planned this better myself!” Jen sobbed again, but this time she had a smile on her face. He kissed her forehead and turned to Leonard. “Come, Leonard.”

He stood uneasily and walked over to the two of them. Jen was still crumpled on the ground, but he reached down and picked her up when he got within arm’s reach. She hugged him tight around his middle, pressing her face to his chest, and would not let him go.

God placed his hand on Leonard’s shoulder. He expected to feel something – anything – special from the touch, but he just felt a comforting weight there. “Always remember that she is not evil, Leonard; she is balance. Everything she does is necessary just as everything I do is necessary. Do you understand?”

“I do, sir.”

“Take care of her. She needs you.”

“I promise.”

“Lucifer?” Jen separated from Leonard, who kept a comforting hand on the small of her back. She looked up at him and he cupped her face in his hands. He pressed his lips to her forehead and she closed her eyes, reveling in the contact from her Father. “You are perfect, my daughter. Never forget that I love you.” Happy tears slid from her eyes and she clutched at his wrists.

“I love you, Father.” Leonard had never heard her sound so small.

“What… What happens now?” Leonard asked, almost afraid he was shattering the moment. He had no idea what to expect now that he was going to serve alongside Jen.

“Well, the deal that was made with Michael is null and void, and not only because all parties save for Lucifer are now dead; it is my Will that this deal be stricken through and rescinded. My son was misguided in his attempt to play at being allies with a demon. For him, we will all mourn…” God’s eyes were genuinely sad at this. He had lost a son, how could Leonard fault him? “The weapon which he and the demon forged will again be destroyed and I will more closely guard the plans. We may have need for a weapon of that magnitude in the future, but not for slaying a daughter of mine.

“And you still have more glorious years left with your daughter as she still needs to complete her schooling and training. Once that has been completed, you will craft a story of your death to tell your family; it will not be easy and Lucifer will have to be the one to deliver it. But afterwards, you can rest easy that your daughter will live a long and happy life. She will miss you, but you have given her a wonderful life and a wonderful opportunity. You are truly an admirable man, Leonard.”

“What will happen to my body?”

God smiled, amused with the delightfully human line of questioning. “You can keep your body; agency of it and your mind will still belong to you and it will operate under the same fluid laws of physics that our bodies do. Only your soul will belong to her. That,” he looked between them and smiled, his eyes crinkling, “and your love.”

“Last question, I promise.” God chuckled and gestured for Leonard to ask. “Did you really not see this coming?”

“I am pleased to say that you caught me entirely by surprise, Leonard. In all of my Designs, I had never imagined that anyone could tame the heart of my Fallen Angel. She was not made to love.” Jen gripped Leonard’s hand and he looked at her. Shame colored her features as her Father spoke. The man tipped her chin up and smiled. “Yet, here she is filled with it. I have never been more pleased to be surprised before. And the platypus is a significantly pleasant surprise!” A shocked laugh left Leonard’s mouth. God stroked Jen’s face and she leaned into the touch. “Perhaps I did not see this coming, but I cannot express how glad I am that it has happened. However flawed she may have been before, she is now more complete with you. Thank you, Leonard.”

Leonard gaped at him. God was thanking him for making his daughter a more complete being. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine a situation like this happening to him. “I… No, thank _you_! For her. She makes me whole just as much as I make her whole.”

Jen looked up at him. Like her Father had said, she had also never thought that someone could love her either. Or that she herself could love. Yet here this man was, openly loving her and making her love him. It was insane and impossible and it didn’t make any sense, but Jen had never received a more precious gift in her entire life.

God put his hand on Jen once more, caressing her shoulder. She reached up to grasp his hand in hers and brought it to her lips. “Take care, my Morning Star. I miss you always.”

Jen could not meet his eyes for a moment and drew a shaky breath to steady herself, tears skidding down her face. “I love you, Father. I miss you.”

He drew Jen into a hug, kissing her forehead and stroking her hair. Turning his attention to Leonard, he said, “Take her inside. Take care of her while I cannot.”

“You have my word, sir.” God smiled and separated from his daughter to shake Leonard’s hand.

“I will take my leave now. I do not wish to leave you again, Lucifer, but I know you will be alright.”

“Goodbye, Father…” Jen whispered. The man smiled sadly at her before disappearing in a blink of light.

Jen continued to cry silently in the aftermath. Leonard tugged her close and said, “Come on, kid. Let’s get you inside. I’ll draw a nice warm bath. We could use one and I’ve got a killer tub.” Jen nodded and let him lead her into his house.

The next morning, Jen awoke in Leonard’s large bed with his warm body splayed out next to hers, the sheet having slipped low on his hips during the night. She settled onto her side with her head propped up on her fist to watch his slow breathing make his chest rise and fall. As long as she had existed, she had never met anyone quite as remarkable as Leonard McCoy. She wondered if he would ever stop surprising her.

As if on cue, the man in front of her drew a breath as he shifted from sleep to waking. His eyes fluttered as his hand closest to her sought her out. Without opening his eyes, he found her hand and pulled it to his face. She languished in the feel of his rough stubble under her palm as he kissed it. She could feel him smile.

“Whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout, darlin’?”

Jen sighed. “Eveything. And nothing.”

“Sounds exhaustin’.” Leonard cracked his eyes open and blinked in the bright morning light at her. “We should try somethin’ else exhaustin’ instead.” He smirked and tugged her closer. Jen giggled and let herself be pulled to his chest. She threw her leg over his hips and snuggled close to him and he nuzzled her hair. They lay there together in a comfortable silence for a long time, breathing slow in each other’s presence.

“What do we do now, kid?” he asked, suddenly serious.

“I don’t know, Bones… I really don’t know…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record:
> 
> Vepar = Carol Marcus (I decided to name her after all)  
> God = Christopher Pike (because of course he is! This is BY FAR my favorite secondary character introduction and I had been planning this from chapter one, no lie. I love him so much and his relationship with Kirk means so much to me and this was so satisfying to write. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy and I hope it does at least a little of the same for you)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into any kind of porn, so please bear with me! I know the first chapter is pretty tame in porn standards, but future chapters will get pretty heavy. 
> 
> PLEASE NOTE!!! I will be editing tags and characters and such as I add chapters because it's so much easier to re-read things as they're being posted than to do it all now. However, I'll try to account for as much in advance as I can in regards to violence and the like.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and I hope you continue! I do love this story and hope you do as well :3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Jennifer the Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524934) by [BookLover2401](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookLover2401/pseuds/BookLover2401)




End file.
